A Gryffindors Heart
by BlackCat91
Summary: When Cassia is being put into an arranged marriage, she says shes all ready engaged. But to who? While the trials of friendship, love and family all hit Cassia, can she stand the pressure? Even when she finds out her life was a lie? RBOC JPLE
1. PROLOGUE

Keaira was right. I knew she was. Keaira is always right. I should have learned this by now.

I was ten years old when it happened. My brother and my father died while trying in the Muggle world, they got in a car crash while riding on one of the Muggle buses. Keaira told me to stay home because it wasn't safe in the Muggle world. We couldn't use magic there, and Papa knew that too. They still went, Papa insisting that we should get Muggle clothes.

Once Papa and my brother died, Mama and I moved in with Keaira and her family. Mama fell ill, and moved away to St Mungo's. Mama told me to respect Aunt Mirach and Uncle Hobart, and to behave myself. Mama was sad that Papa and Coriander would never come home, and she never got well.

When I went to Hogwarts with Keaira, she was all ready in her third year, and I was going to enter my first. Mama wanted me in Slytherin. Papa's family wanted me in Slytherin. They said that it was what I was suppose to do. I didn't know what I wanted to do. I wanted to make Mama better, but for some reason, when I was called up to the stool in front of everyone, the hat spoke to me.

_You have gone through so much, _a voice came to me, _so courageous you've become since you have lost your family. Such bravery you have to face life, and loyalty beyond most, I've seen. You're blood as pure as Salazar Slytherin, though, with an ambitious nature to please your family. Which is it that you wish you could be in?_

"I do not know, Mr Hat," I told him, "if I am to be placed in Slytherin, it would make my family proud..."

_But do you wish to do everything to please your family? Or do you wish to make your own way?_

"I wish to find myself and make Mama better," I told the hat sadly.

_In Slytherin, you can change the world,_ the hat told me, _in Gryffindor, you will find the truest of friends who will be there for you till the end of time. Which is it that you wish to have?_

"Please, make the choice for me," I begged the hat, "which is it that is right for me?"

"Then it must be..." the Hat spoke loud over the Great Hall. My heart was beating so fast and hard that I'm surprise it stayed in my chest when the Hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Hat was removed from my head, and the Gryffindor table erupted into applause. I looked to my cousin Keaira who was giving me a hard glare. I couldn't remove my eyes from her as I made my way to the table of clapping students, half of the Slytherin table staring at me with narrowed eyes. It made me uneasy, uncomfortable. I didn't know why it was happening, but my life suddenly took a turn on a different route.

* * *

**Just the Prologue. =)  
What do you think?**


	2. ONE

_**Chapter One**_

James and Sirius made their way back to the Potter household. They were laughing and talking while James carried a dark haired girl on his back. Her hair was wavy, and mixed in with his dark hair. They looked alike in a small bit of way, dark hair, tan skin, hair looked like a mess. They had just finished playing Quidditch with the other kids that lived in the area. It was a Wizarding town, although some Muggles lived there, it was because they were married to a witch or wizard and knew the ways.

"Do you think that she'll finally join this year?" James asked his friend, Sirius.

"Hopefully, although you know her Mum won't approve," shrugged the taller of the two. He ran a hand through his dark mane as he looked around. It was near curfew, and although he was seventeen, he was use to being under-aged still, "she'd be the best Keeper in years with the way she plays out here."

"To bad she can't tell her Mum about it," James sighed, "although if she went home with bruises from the Quaffles, she'd be dead."

"Good thing her Mum doesn't know she went to the Quidditch World Cup with us either," Sirius laughed, "and also a good thing that her Mum said it was okay for her to stay the rest of Summer with us."

"With much convincing from my Mother," James told Sirius as they reached the two story house, "we have to be quiet, my Mum hasn't been feeling well..."

"Hrmph..."

James and Sirius looked to see Cassia to be letting out a small yawn before tightening her grip around James' shoulders. James shifted her up more into a comfortable position on his hips while they went up the stairs. Once they arrived in the guest room that had been turned into Sirius' room since he moved in, but was currently being used for Cassia while she stayed with them, and James set her on the bed.

"Your parents always wanted a daughter, didn't they?" Sirius asked as they left the room, closing the door behind them as they walked to James' room.

"Yeah, and Cassia has become like a daughter to them since you explained to your Mum that she wasn't Lily the first time she came over," Sirius laughed at the memory of Cassia walking into the Potter's kitchen her third year, and Mrs Potter flipping out, thinking it was Lily Evans, the girl that had stolen James heart their second year.

"That was a great Holiday," James laughed as he kicked off his shoes and pulled his Gryffindor jacket over his head and tossed it carelessly on the ground, "may this year be just as great as any other."

Sirius turned off the light with a flick of his wand and the two fell into a mindless sleep.

.:X:.

Sirius was bombarded with a great thump of what he was hoping something that was not breakable, but in his state of sleep, he wasn't to awake to find out. He merely rolled over and pulled the blankets back over his head. Then that's when it hit him, literally.

She had a pillow in her hands and she was using it against him as she beat upon his head. He could hear James laughing as he watched in amusement from his own bed. Sirius rolled over, knocking her off his bed and onto the ground as he grabbed his pillow and began to fight back. The three were in a rage of laughter as they fought with pillows.

Suddenly, Cassia disappeared and a black and white creature, the size of a cat had scurried off from where she had lied a moment before. Sirius tore after her, sliding down the banister and jumping over the side of it, chasing after the creature. Once secured out of the kitchen, a large dark dog hurried after the small animal like it was it's prey.

Cassia was part of the Aesalon clan, and as such, she was taught at a young age the way of her ancestor, the first animagus. When she had caught Remus in the library looking up animagus, and the way to become one, she had become interested. James and Sirius didn't tell her why they needed to be animagus, and she never pushed them to tell her.

The black and white creature disappeared up a tree before returning to the human state of Cassia while Sirius barrel rolled into his human form and pulled himself up into a tree. James flew out on his broom from his balcony window before landing in the mix of branches himself.

"Nice wake up call," Sirius cooed as he leaned against one of the vertical sticking branches as he looked up at the dim lit sky.

"James' idea," Cassia said dejectedly as she looked up to the sky, "hey!" she looked to James and Sirius before looking back up to the sky, "do you think anyone will ever be able to leave the Earth?" she smiled, "like, into outter space? To the Moon, or anything like that?"

"They'd die, love," Sirius laughed, "unless they could use magic and use a perfectly indestructible bubble head charm, they aren't going anywhere."

"I suppose that is true," Cassia sighed looking over to James, "breakfast should be ready soon, ay?"

"Yeah," James nodded and the three left the tree and headed to the back of the house.

"I have to head home around noon time," Cassia told them as they sat around the table, "your family is actually coming over tonight for dinner, Sirius."

"Oh?" he looked questioning at her, "what's with the torture?"

"Keaira suggested that I should get close to some pure blood families since I'm not fifteen..."

"They want to prepare you to keep the Aesalon line pure, aren't they?" Sirius sneered, "in all honesty, I swear you should just tell them you'll marry me or James, then run off and find the man of your dreams," he shrugged as James nodded, "as long as James and I approve of the guy, of course."

"You want me to go find some Muggle boy, don't you?" Cassia laughed as she cut into her eggs that were on her plate.

"As long as he not slimy, Slytherin, a prat, or my brother, then we'll be on good terms," Sirius said seriously before chuckling with Cassia's devastate expression, which the three knew was all in mockery. James laughed as well. "Promise me, Cash, don't fall for my brother or any other Slytherin."

"I promise," Cassia smiled as she met Sirius' gaze. He gave a nod as did James before the three continued with their dinner.

Mrs Potter took a seat at the table, setting more food down and sitting at the end. James looked around before saying, "where's Dad?"

"He went into work early today," Mrs Potter explained, "Mr Conroy flooed over saying that a disaster happened and he needed back-up."

"I wonder what happened," Sirius said, curious.

"Maybe someone let lose a Hippogriff in the elevator!" Cassia said quickly, looking at the two boys and Mrs Potter wide-eyed and darting between the three. "or worse, what if someone charmed gnomes to fly?!"

"You have to much free time," James snorted as Sirius took a sip from his pumkin juice.

Cassia stayed for lunch, and promised to be back the next day to tell them how horrible dinner was, and tell them all the juicy Slytherin slimy gossip. She hugged each Potter and Sirius before flooing home. She walked out of the fireplace and into the sitting room where Keaira, a tall dark haired witch with nearly white-blue eyes that flickered quickly to Cassia as she entered.

"You're late," Keaira sneered, closing her book and flicking her wand to send it back to the shelves where it once stood, "Mother and Father are not pleased."

"You never stated when I was to return home, dear Keaira," Cassia said hiding her smug smirk, "do you wish for me to tell them that?"

"I stated clearly to arrive at noon-time," Keaira sneered as she tightened her grip on her wand, "and don't test me, Cassia."

"Noon-time is any time between eleven thirty and one o'clock in the afternoon."

"Trying to be smart does not suit someone so low," the two girls turned to see Keaira's father walking into the room, his tall, aristocratic figure holding himself higher than Keaira did, "Mirach and I want the best for you, Cassia, since your mother cannot make the choices for you, we were kind enough to offer our home to you. It is best that you be raised as a true Aesalon daughter."

"How is an Aesalon daughter raised any different than what I have been raised thus far?"

"An Aesalon daughter doesn't talk back to Father," Keaira sneered before looking to her father approvingly.

"That is correct, Keaira," smirked her Father, "second, an Aesalon daughter is expected to marry once out of Hogwarts. Although you failed to be placed in Slytherin, the blood is still pure, and can be fixed of it's taint once a suitable marriage is ensured."

Cassia thought for a second about what James and Sirius had said about saying she'd marry one of them to please her family but then be able to make the choice for herself. She took a breath before speaking, "I have all ready found someone."

"Oh?" Keaira and her father both said, Keaira's eyes narrowing suspiciously on her cousin.

"Yes, his name is..." she paused for a moment before continuing, "James... James Potter."

"_James Potter_!" Keaira hissed through clenched teeth, "that pratty _Quidditch_ player? Isn't he in love with some _Mudblood_?"

"We've spent a lot of time together, Keaira, and he's given up hope on the girl. He knows that he needs to keep the Potters name clean, and as an _Aesalon _daughter, I must do the same," Cassia said heatedly to Keaira, "just because I don't scare away boys doesn't mean I'll have to be forced into some marriage to some git that I don't even know."

"I'll have you know that Arius and I _do_get along," Keaira spat.

"Is that because he's under the _imperius_ curse?" shot Cassia, "so he _has_to obey anything you say?" the two cousins glared at each other before Keaira's father cleared his throat, "sorry, Uncle..." Cassia said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"This Potter boy will not accept some snot-nosed girl who talks back," he said sternly, "we have a lot to work with for you."

Cassia gave a forced smile at the thought before rolling her eyes mentally. "Does this mean that the Blacks aren't coming any more?" Keaira asked.

"They will still come," he said, "maybe you will prefer Regulus over this James Potter."

"Maybe..." Cassia hissed under her breath, "if the world ended."

* * *

**Just to let you know. This is not a James Potterx OC story. JUST TO MAKE THAT CLEAR! haha. =) I love James... well, not really, but oh well. Also, Cassia's name is pronounced CASH-UH, not CASS-E-UH. Just thought I'd make that clear.**

**Oh, and I own nothing but the Aesalon family, but the actual name belongs to JKR. =) **


	3. TWO

****

Chapter Two

"They don't want _me_ with some _Quidditch_ _Player_, but I guess since _Regulus Black_ is from the _Noble house_, it's _okay_ for _him_ to _play _Quidditch!" Cassia huffed as she paced the compartment in the train, "James, you and Sirius offered, I never really thought I would have resorted to use that, but they want me to marry _his_ brother!" she said, jabbing a finger at Sirius who sat across from James.

"Why didn't you just say _my_ name then?" Sirius asked her.

"Sirius..." Cassia sighed, "Keaira and you are in the same year, if I said you, she'd know I was lying because your such a womanizer. She'd know right away that, and she'd watch and wait to see you run off with some girl, and the cover would be blown."

"Not true," Sirius protested.

"Mate, what were you doing before we got on the train?" James asked pointedly.

"W-well that doesn't matter! It's not like _I'm_ now engaged to anyone," Sirius crossed his arms after his statement, "how do you think Evans' will celebrate?"

"Sirius, we're not _really_engaged," Cassia said sitting down next to James and Remus, "it's only acting, and I hope all of you won't tell anyone. The last thing I need is for Keaira to know, and she goes and tells _them_."

"Then you'll be forced to _marry_ that _thing_," Sirius made a face that looked like he was staring death in the eye.

"You keep making it seem like you're the one that's going to be forced to be married," Remus teased, getting everyone to laugh.

They settled down and Remus left to Prefect duty. The mood was light for a majority of the train ride as Cassia got into a conversation with Peter on Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans while James and Sirius began some diabolical planning for the year. Only an hour later in the Train ride, there came a knock on the door before it was opened by Lily Evans.

"Is it true?" she asked, sounding quite unsure.

"Is what true?" James and Sirius both asked.

"That Potter's engaged," she asked.

"Why does it matter, Evans? You jealous?" James shot with a smirk.

"No- I- I just came to get Cassia," she shot, her cheeks tinted red, "why would you even think that I would be jealous, _Potter_."

"Get me for what?" Cassia asked before James or Sirius could retort with something witty.

"Professor Slughorn has invited you to a Slug Club Meeting. He wishes you would attend it as soon as possible."

"Oh?" Cassia glanced to James and Sirius confused, "what about-"

"Only you," she insisted, "I'll show you were it is."

"Okay," Cassia said looking back to James and Sirius before leaving with Lily Evans. She closed the compartment door and began down the corridor with the sixth year Prefect to the compartment which the heavy Potions master would be at. "Is something wrong, Lil's?" Cassia asked.

Lily Evans was her first friend at Hogwarts, and although they didn't talk much, they still considered themselves friends. "Why Potter of all people?"

"It was either James or the heir of a Noble House," Cassia shrugged, Lily thinking it was a joke- laughed. Cassia gave a half smile at the thought before sighing when they reached the compartment. Lily entered and took her seat near a Ravenclaw girl. Cassia looked around and only found one seat open and took it, looking to her right was an empty seat, and to her left was Remus.

"It's nice to have you here, Miss Aesalon," Professor Slughorn said with a smile, "I've been waiting for you to be a fifth year and come and join us."

"Thank you for inviting me," Cassia said politely before the door suddenly opened.

"Sir, Keaira Aesalon won't be able to make it today. She's still on Head duty," the Slytherin said as Slughorn nodded.

"That's all right, Miss Aesalon deserves that Head Girl position, she's worked for it," he chuckled, "go ahead and take a seat, Regulus."

Regulus Black looked around the compartment and saw the only open spot left next to Cassia and the wall. He slid into the seat, not looking at Cassia or the others in the compartment while he watched Professor Slughorn. Cassia looked back to the Professor who had pulled out bowls of food and passed it around.

"Now that everyone is here, I'd like to have a go around with names and years. Some of you may not know the others," Slughorn said, "Miss Evans, why don't you start?"

"Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor," the red head said proudly.

"Clover Wittaker, sixth year Ravenclaw, and transfer student," a blond Ravenclaw said with a small Canadian accent.

"Salem Locke, seventh year Ravenclaw."

"Nathaniel Monroe, fifth year Gryffindor."

"Desma Goyle, seventh year Slytherin."

"Daesus Cowell, sixth year Slytherin."

"Rabastan LeStrange, fifth year Slytherin."

"Remus Lupin, sixth year Gryffindor."

"Cassia Aesalon, fifth year Gryffindor," Cassia said, receiving glares from the Slytherin's in the compartment.

"Regulus Black, fifth year Slytherin." the boy next to Cassia said nonchalantly.

"Gregory McCann, seventh year Hufflepuff."

"Well, now that all names are accounted for," Slughorn chuckled, "may we all sit in a jovial company and snack on foods that most have never had before."

Cassia kept her gaze away from Regulus who she knew was sitting boredly and not talking to anyone. All his Slytherin buddies where on the other side of the compartment from him. She kept to Remus, who she knew she could talk to. Gregory McCann was speaking rapidly to Slughorn while Lily made small talk with the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors in her area of the compartment.

"How long do these usually last?" Cassia asked Remus in a hushed under tone voice so Slughorn would not hear.

"Usually until the end of the train ride," Cassia stared at Remus who had not opened his mouth. She turned to face Regulus who had a book out and was reading it. She swore it must have been him since those words didn't come out of Remus' mouth. He glanced over at her, "what? I was invited to one last year on our way back from Holiday."

"Oh..." Cassia said looking at him for a moment longer before looking back to Remus- who shrugged.

"Oh, where has the time gone?" Slughorn chuckled looking outside into the darkness, "we'll be arriving soon, so off with you. Go back and gather your things, I will see you all soon enough."

Everyone piled out of the compartment and headed back to their own compartments with their friends. Cassia left with Remus quickly, before anyone could stop them and talk. "Why was that so long and boring?" Cassia asked, "is it always like that?"

"Only on train rides, during the year it's more open," Remus explained as they reached the compartment and re-entered. They slid into the seats they once held before disappearing, and looked at the compartment, "what did you two do?" Remus asked about the dark soot that covered the window adn ceiling.

"He did it!" both Sirius and James yelled pointing at each other.

"Exploding Snaps..." Cassia sighed, recognizing the charmed game that was more than likely thrown out of hand by Sirius and-or James. "Can you guys not blow something up for once?"

"No," the two replied making the compartment burst into laughter.

"What was the meeting for? Same as always?" James asked.

"Practically," Remus shrugged, "there's a lot of fifth years now."

"I would imagine so, 1961 was a very excellent year," Cassia teased.

"All about '58," Sirius grinned.

"What? No way!" James protested, "1960!"

"Yes, and that's why the two of you are in the Slug Club," Remus laughed, "1959."

"You were born in 1959?!" Cassia asked, "I thought you three were all '60."

"Nope, December 12th, 1959," he told her, "or did you think it was 1960?"

"No, I just thought your birthday was in January."

"Close enough," Sirius shrugged with a laugh.

"No, Evans' birthday is in January."

"I know that, James," Cassia rolled her eyes, "So 1960 must have been the defected year then."

"Must have been."

"What about Evans?"

"She was born in January, it's close enough to 1959," Remus argued with a laugh. The others joined in as the train came to a stop.

"Let's hurry to the Great Hall, I'm all ready starved, and these first years better hurry up and get sorted. We don't want another Cassia moment," Sirius groaned while Cassia punched him playfully in the arm.

"Jerk," she laughed, "and besides, I talked to the hat, and he gave me a choice. Slytherin or Gryffindor. I told him to decide for me."

"I bet he wasn't happy with that," Peter pipped as they made their way to the carriages.

"Oh, crap!" Cassia stopped and searched her hand bag.

"What's wrong?" Remus and James asked.

"I can't find my book. I wasn't sure if I left it in the compartment or if I had stuck it back in my bag. I must have left it."

"Which book is it?" Sirius asked.

"My Transfiguration book."

"All right, go and get it, we'll wait for you," James told her.

"Go ahead, I'll catch one with Lily or something. She's usually last due to Prefect duties," Cassia said waving to them to leave, "I'll catch up with you at the feast."

She turned and made her way back to the train and into it. She entered in the compartment she had been in with the Marauders, but her book was no where to be seen. She searched under the seats, on the trunk rack and couldn't find it anywhere.

"Hurry up off the train, it'll be leaving soon."

She turned to the compartment door from searching the trunk rack to see Regulus Black. She jumped down from the seat and faced him, "I'm looking for my Transfiguration book. I left it in here and now it's gone."

"Here," he tossed her the book, "now let's get off the train." He gestured for her to leave the compartment and he followed her out of the train, ensuring that she was leaving.

"Why were you still on the train?" she asked him as they got off the train.

"I'm a Prefect, it's part of my duties if I was asked to stay on the train and find if anyone else is still on the train," he shrugged looking around, "dammit, we took to long, there's no more carriages," he scowled as he looked around, "The others must have taken it."

"I'm sorry..." Cassia apologized, "I didn't mean for us to miss a carriage."

"Come on, we won't do any good just standing here," he sighed as he pulled his wand out, "wand to the ready, we have to travel the back-side of the forest and get to the gates. No one knows what to expect."

"R-right," Cassia said pulling out her wand. She followed him, looking around in the darkness that blinded their vision. If Regulus had not been so pale, Cassia swore she would have lost him in the darkness. She quickened her pace to keep up with him, their wand tips lit as they traveled. "Do you think anyone will notice?" Cassia asked, "that we're not there?"

"Maybe, but nothing is for sure," he shrugged nonchalantly, "they won't send anyone for us until the feast begins, and they realize that two students are missing that had been on the train."

"Oh," Cassia said looking to her left where the forest was at, "do you think anything will come out and attack us?"

"No, we have wands, we can easily defend ourselves if necessary," Regulus said, "anything foolish enough to attack wanded wizards is stupid."

"Oh," Cassia said, "right."

They stayed quiet for a while, just walking in the silence. Cassia watched as he paid no attention to her as he looked around, finding the path that they needed to take. Cassia grew annoyed with the silence. She was use to Sirius and James always talking, about the most random of things. She couldn't take this silence much longer.

"Do you ever think that someone will be able to go into outer space?" Cassia asked him. He looked over his shoulder at her oddly, questioning why she had just said that. "I'm bored, and you're horrible at starting conversations."

He blinked and turned forward again, staying silent for moment. "Muggles will find a way," he told her, "they manage."

It fell silent for a while more and Cassia grew impatient, "SEE!" she yelled.

"What now?!" Regulus snapped, stopping and turning to face her, "why are you yelling at me?"

"Do you not know how to keep a conversation?" Cassia asked impatiently.

"Apparently not," he hissed, annoyed, "why do you even care?!"

"Well there's no one else here to talk to for one," she started.

"Must woman always have to talk? Don't you know what silence is?" he shot at her and the two glared at each other.

"Oh yes, because staying silent in a dark forest just doesn't scream_ someone come kill me_!"

"Where do you get that from? Muggle movies?"

"Yes, yes I do!" Cassia argued, "and you know what? They're right!"

"No they are not!" Regulus stressed, "the louder you are, the more attention you draw, if your silent, they won't know your there at all!"

"So you've been trying to pretend I'm not here then, eh?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that..." he sighed. There came a loud crash from the forest and the two looked over, "now what?"

A loud screeching roar echoed out of the forest and Cassia stepped closer to Regulus, "what was that?" she asked looking around the area where the noise came from.

Three swooshing noises came before Cassia found herself on the ground, Regulus on the ground as well, grabbing his arm where a thin wooden arrow had pierced his forearm. "My God!" Cassia yelled, scrambling over to him, "are you hurt?"

"What do you think?!" Regulus snapped at her as he pulled the arrow out of his arm, "it must be Centaurs."

"Centaurs?" Cassia asked looking to the forest.

"Where's your wand, Aesalon?" he asked quickly, noticing her wand not in her hand.

"Uh-" she turned around and spotted her wand, grabbing it quickly and turning back to him, "I have it now."

"Good," Regulus cringed as he stood up, putting pressure on his arm that had been hurt. "Dammit."

Cassia looked at him, worried and concerned as he held his wand in his hand, "let's not dwell here much longer," Cassia told him, "maybe a Professor is on their way by now?"

"Hopefully, but we can't stay here any longer," Regulus scowled as he lit his wand with a simple, "_lumos_."

"_Lumos_," Cassia copied, her wand tip lit. Cassia decided to remain quiet as she watched Regulus walk, one hand on his wand, the other holding the open wound. It then hit her, "Regulus, wouldn't the open wound draw the scent of dangerous creatures?"

"More than likely," came Regulus' cold voice at the obvious answer, "you're not that good with magic, are you?"

"Wh-what? Why do you say that?" Cassia asked defensively.

"You don't do a spell as simple as _lumos_ unless I've said it first," he pointed out, "and I've never seen your duel, and quite honestly, in Charms and Transfiguration, you always have help from the Professor or another student to tell you the spell first, and have it repeated to you numerous times before you can preform it."

"That's not true!" she protested.

"Yes it is," he stated, "you are book smart, but in action, you just suck."

"Ugh, Sirius is right. You are a git!" Cassia huffed, crossing her arms, and glaring at him.

"And?" he asked nonchalantly, "you're some bratty kid who thinks she deserves better because she's been forced to live with her Aunt and Uncle and had to pretend to be engaged to some boy just to get them off your back. If you didn't notice, that didn't work."

"Wh-How do you know all that?" Cassia said, her voice dropping to a soft tone.

"Good news travels fast," he shrugged, "although the plan can easily be seen through to someone that has quite the genius to think of it all as well."

"You're a git," Cassia stated.

"We've all ready agreed on this," Regulus rolled his eyes, "can we move forward in a conversation? Or is this a failed topic?"

"Epically failed."

"Hello? Mister Black? Miss Aesalon? Is that you?" a Professors voice came with a dim light not far from it.

"Professor!" Cassia said happily as she spotted her head of house, Professor McGonagall.

"Are you two all right?" she asked reaching them, "Mister Black, are you bleeding?"

"Yes, Professor," he said calmly, any trace of annoyance or anger had disappeared, "it's not to deep, only a mere graze."

"That's a lie! You had to rip it out of your skin!" Cassia shot at him, her eyes pleading to her Professor.

"Well, once we get back to the castle we'll have both of you up to the Hospital Wing and get checked. I'm just pleased your both alive," she said, sounding a little surprised that a Slytherin and a Gryffindor had not spent the time trying to kill each other.

Cassia looked at Regulus for a moment before looking to her Head of House, "Professor..." the elder witch turned to look to her student, "Regulus saved my life, I think Slytherin deserves some house points for their courage to protect others."

Regulus looked at Cassia bewildered as Professor McGonagall spoke, "ah, I see, Miss Aesalon. Mr Black, is it true? Did you save Miss Aesalon?"

"I wouldn't exactly say saved-"

"Don't be modest, Regulus, if it wasn't for you, I might have ended up dead," Cassia said with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Fifty points to Slytherin shall do, shall it, Miss Aesalon?"

"Sounds perfect, Professor," she beamed.

Regulus looked at her questioning while the Deputy Headmistress lead them back to the castle. Cassia ignored his bewildered look as she followed Professor McGonagall, feeling much safer that nothing would attack. When they arrived at the castle, the Professor bid them to the Hospital Wing, stating everyone else had all ready left to the dorms.

* * *

**I really liked writing this chapter. =) I don't know why, well it was just fun and funny, was it not? =)  
I have to say this. I don't own Harry Potter, or it's characters. If I did, Reggie would be alive, and so would Sirius. They would get along, and live in my closet, and I would be able to transport them to my friends who like them. Like Livia in Australia. lol Because if you didn't know, I live in the States. California actually. =)  
ALSO, CORVYIE is a fanfiction writer on here that helped me become inspired with this story. Whenever you get the chance, make sure you go and read her stories too! YAY for my new Hawaii friend! lol You're one of the closest writers I know on here other than my friend CinnimonMintiMoon! lol love you all! =)**


	4. THREE

**Chapter Three**

"Why would you tell her that?" Regulus asked Cassia, annoyance having returned to his voice once any adult was not in sight, "you didn't need to go and say I saved your life. I didn't really even do anything."

"Yes you did," Cassia said lightly, "I don't know how to duel, to defend myself. Why do you think I always have James or Sirius with me at all times? Some Slytherin can pop up out of nowhere and attack me again! If you had not been with me, Regulus, I would have died in that forest."

She looked at him hard, any trace of toying or joy in her had disappeared, and she held the stony expression as they stopped on the second floor. He stared at her for a moment, reading her face, reading into if what she said was true, or if she was lying.

Regulus turned from her and began walking once more, gripping his arm tightly to try and stop the bleeding. She followed soon in step before catching up to him. "Regulus, I owe you my life."

"You don't owe me anything," he told her, "I did what I had to do."

"You don't want to admit to saving me because it's a Gryffindor thing to do, isn't it?" she said speeding up her pace as he did, "you don't want to appear anything but Slytherin."

"You don't know me," he hissed at her.

"I don't need too, I can see it clearly," she stated, "you don't want to be like Sirius, do you?"

He turned sharply to her and she let out a small yelp, stepping back quickly from him as he hit the wall behind her, "_shut up_," he seethed darkly, his eyes dark and shadowed as he looked down on her, "just stop talking."

They stared at each other for a couple minutes before Regulus stepped back and left the corridor, Cassia standing against the wall still looking where Regulus had been before letting out a sigh, her stomach groaning loudly, "_food_..." consumed her thought as she made her way back towards the kitchens.

.:X:.

On her way back from the kitchens, Cassia was still eating a pear when she spotted the dark hair of the Head Girl. She ducked behind one of the statues on the corridor, hoping to not be seen by her cousin. One of the Slytherin Prefects, a sixth year, she knew from James and Sirius as Snivelous, walked briskly over to Keaira.

"Miss Aesalon," he said looking around, "the hallways are all cleared from the third floor below. Lupin and and Rochester are covering fourth through seventh, and Hang and Corvine have the towers."

"Good, good," Keaira said crossing her arms, "why else are you here, Snape? You're not one to be friendly."

"Miss Aesalon, is it true?"

"Is what true, Snape?" Keaira said dismissively.

Cassia peered through the small opening through the statue to see Keaira and Snape better. What were they talking about? Something about Slytherins, it had to be. James and Sirius would like to know anything about that.

"That you joined," Snape said lowly, as if someone was around to hear, "the Dark Lord."

Cassia made a small noise that sounded like a gasp, and quickly covered her mouth to try and keep the sound muted. Keaira's eyes shot to the statue before saying, "you cannot believe everything you hear, Snape." Keaira began to walk down the corridor towards the statue was at, "I'd advise you best to go your house, little cousin," Keaira shot, flicking her wand, and causing the statue to move out of the way, revealing no one there, but a half eaten pear.

"You little skunk..." Keaira hissed before looking around quickly, "where did you go?" she seethed.

"What is wrong, Miss Aesalon?" Snape asked, "your cousin?" Keaira didn't say anything as she picked up the pear on the floor and exaimined it, "you should be ashamed to be related to her, Miss Aesalon. Why your family took her in-"

"Shut up, Snape," Keaira hissed, turning and facing the greasy haired prefect, "your off duty now, go to bed."

"Right, Miss Aesalon," he said before turning and leaving the corridor.

Once he was out of site, Keaira looked around before turning and leaving the corridor, tossing the pear in one of the trash bins as she left.

.:X:.

"What were you _thinking_!" Cassia looked away from where Keaira had just left. She turned to see Remus, "you could have been in big trouble for sneaking around like that."

"I wasn't _sneaking_ around, Remus," Cassia glared, "I went to the kitchens, and was on my way to the common room."

"My shift is over, let's get back to the common room."

"How did you know I was there?" Cassia asked as she followed Remus through the secret passage-ways back to the common room.

"I have a good sense of danger," he told her, and she knew he was lying, "and I can tell when something bad's going to happen."

"I know that's a lie, but I won't ask anymore if you don't want to tell me."

"Thank you," Remus nodded as they exited the secret passage-way and onto the seventh floor. "_Census Maxima_," Remus told the Fat Lady in the Portrait. She swung open and let the two in.

"Hey, you're alive!" Sirius said with a half laugh.

"Amazingly enough," Cassia laughed with a smile as she sat down between Sirius and James. Remus took a seat next to Peter across from Cassia.

"I found her snooping around some Slytherins," Remus tattled, getting a glare from Cassia before her protest came.

"I was not _snooping_ around, I was merely leaving the kitchens and didn't want to get caught."

"Did you find anything out?" James and Sirius pressed.

"Nothing," Cassia told them, "Keaira knew I was there and didn't say anything."

"Keaira was the one you were stalking?" Sirius asked, "you're insane, love, she'll kill you."

"But isn't Keaira your cousin?" Peter asked.

"Good point, she'd kill you faster," James teased getting a mocked glare from Cassia.

"Cassia, you can't duel, you shouldn't be wandering around the castle by yourself," Remus told her seriously.

"Yeah, well you lot are all a year or two ahead of me, I can't have you with me at all times," Cassia pointed out, "and what happens when you graduate?"

The four boys looked down, thinking. "I'll fail my N.E.W.T.'s and I'll be here for another year," Sirius told her.

"Sirius, you'd still be a year ahead of me if you did that," Cassia pointed out.

"I'll fail my classes and be held back, then we'll be sixth years together," James told her, "I'll just copy everything Peter does."

Peter made a small protest while Cassia laughed, "don't do that," she told him, "I'll be fine." The boys didn't seem pleased, but they dropped the topic of failing classes.

"As long as no one else knows you can't duel..." Sirius said, "we should be fine."

"There is someone that knows," Cassia said after a moment of silence, remembering.

"Keaira doesn't count," James told her, "she's family, and all ready knows that."

"I know, it's not her," Cassia looked from James to Sirius, "it's your brother."

"_My_ brother?" Sirius asked, and Cassia nodded, "how?"

"He saved my life in the Forbidden Forest today," Cassia explained, "I didn't tell him, he figured it out by himself."

"Cassia, that's bad," Remus stated.

"I know!" Cassia said exasperated, "I don't know what to do about it. What if he goes and tells all of Slytherin, who hates me as it is?"

"You may expect a Slytherin to do that," Sirius told her, "and I know Regulus and I don't get along, but the thing is, Regulus knows when to keep a secret."

"You expect him to keep this secret?" Cassia asked quickly, "I'm not like them, and he's the one that Mother and Father wanted me to be with him."

"If you want, we can _talk_ to him, Cash," James told her, "make him keep a secret, or else we'll hex him."

"No, you can't be hexing people so freely, James," she said sternly, as she sent a small glare at him.

"What else does he know?" Remus asked, taking the two from furthering into an argument.

"He knows that _this_-" she gestured to James and herself "-isn't real. He could read through it, and if he can, I'm more than sure, others will as well."

"You can't just say it then, can you?" Sirius miffed, "you'll have to show it."

"Not that I don't love you, James, it's just that seems quite difficult to pretend to actually be engaged."

"But it will make Lily jealous, and she'll realize her undying love for you, mate," Sirius grinned.

"That is true," James grinned back, "Cassia, we're going to have to do it, especially if Keaira gets the proof to show them."

"You're right," she sighed, "well, I'm tired, so I'll catch you guys tomorrow morning."

"G'night, love," Sirius said as she ruffled his hair as she left, "hey-" she turned and stepped back to them, "stop flirting with me when James is right here. He might get jealous," Sirius teased, getting a hit from Cassia as she rolled her eyes and left once more.

* * *

**Here's chapter 3! What do you think? Thanks for the reviews! =) Any more? lol  
If anyone's a Hockey fan, I love the SJ Sharks, in the NHL. They lost the other day in SO, but they play tomorrow, so I don't know if I'll get a chapter out tomorrow. They're playing the Caps which have one of the best Hockey players in the WORLD! lol well, in the nation at least. haha, does anyone know the name? Just a small question to see if anyone else on here loves HP and Hockey. I'd be amazed if you liked those two, plus anime, PLUS Jonas Brothers. lol although I'm not as big as a fan as I was, it just comes and goes. lol**


	5. FOUR

**Chapter Four**

Cassia shot out of her sleep, sitting up and panting. She ran her hands through her hair, why she kept dreaming about him and other things was beyond her thoughts. He's a Slytherin, she kept reminding herself that, but it never worked.

It had been three days since the start of term, and it was all ready Friday. Each night he haunted her dreams, if one would call it a haunting. She had Potions with him this morning, a double-session she was hoping to keep away from him today. She had three classes with him, Potions in the morning, Divination's after lunch, and their last class together, Charms.

She lied back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling of her four poster bed. She knew it must have been early, no light was peaking through the curtains to tell her someone was in their bathroom, or had lit the candles as a wake up to the others. She heaved a sigh and trudged to the bathroom, grabbing her towels and clothes for the day before locking the door behind her.

After about twenty minutes, a loud banging noise came and Cassia looked over, "Aesalon, hurry up! And don't use all the hot water!"

"Gretchen, you know magic, you can reheat it easily!" Cassia called back in a hiss as she washed away the conditioner she had in before making sure no other soap was on her, she exited the shower, turning off the water. She wrapped her towels around her before grabbing her dirty clothes and her clean clothes from the sink and leaving the room.

"About time," Gretchen, a tall lanky witch in Cassia's year said with a huff as she pulled her curly brown hair from it's night bun as she entered into the bathroom, "I'm not use to seeing you awake before eight."

"Thought I'd give it a try to wake up before then today," Cassia sighed with a shrug before walking to her bed and closing her curtains for her privacy of changing. Her hair was still damp as she headed down the staircase into the common room.

She had her book bag and her cauldron was all ready in Slughorns' classroom. Her wand was securely in her bag and could easily be reached, even though she was horrid with spells. The only person that she was comfortable with was Remus that was in the common room.

"Morning," he said with a small smile as he continued to scribble some notes onto a last minute paper, "how'd you sleep?"

"Wretched," Cassia told him, "have been all week."

"Trauma does that to you," Sirius' voice came from behind her as he occupied a seat to her right.

"What trauma?"

"Having to be around my brother does that, y'know being in the Forbidden Forest with him and all," Sirius explained.

"Yeah, must be it," Cassia gave a weak smile before sighing.

"Don't let him get to you love," Sirius assured her, "I can only stay a minute, I told Kristy Logan I'd meet her before breakfast. She said she needed help with the human anatomy for a class today," he said with a triumphant smirk.

Cassia and Remus rolled their eyes as James pulled a chair over between Sirius and Cassia, letting his arm rest on the back of her chair. They had decided to actually play the roll to please Keaira to bugger off, and to get Lily Evans jealous, although she'd never admit it. Cassia was willing to help in this way to set James and her up together.

"Don't show her to much, or else she won't want to come back," James shrugged as he looked to Sirius, "where's Wormtail?"

"He went down to breakfast, I think he went to meet up with a Professor for some help on some homework."

"Why didn't you just help him, Rem?" Cassia asked.

"I was busy with Prefect duty last night, and Sirius didn't take sixth year Care for Magical Creatures, and James..." Remus paused, figuring James could answer for himself.

"I had to spend time with Cash!" he defended, "what type of- what am I called again?" he asked quickly to her.

"Fiancee," she told him.

"Right, what type of fiancee would I be if I neglected my precious Cassia," he said wrapping his arm over her shoulders and pulling her closer to him, planting a small kiss on her temple.

"Quite the horrid one," Sirius said as he stood, "I'll meet you guys later."

"Bye," they all called. Cassia turned to the remaining two, "I'm hungry, let's head to breakfast." Remus and James agreed and the three left, James arm still over Cassias' shoulders as they walked.

"What class do you have first?" James asked her as she pulled her time chart out, looking at it, although she all ready knew her classes, "Potions? Sounds like fun if it wasn't for the Slytherins that invaded it."

"Why does it seem we always landed with Slytherin in Potions?" Remus asked James, bemused with the sudden fact, "do they want us to blow each other up?"

"More than likely, Rem," Cassia shrugged, "I don't mind it. Potions is one of the subjects that I'm actually decent in."

"Just like Lily," James said, his eyes growing into stars, "Potions is her best subject, so is Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark- Oomph!"

"Don't start spilling your undying love to other woman, James," Cassia hissed as they approached a group of Gryffindors gathered around each other in hushed whispers. "Only second years," Cassia said looking towards Remus, "no need for hexing."

James and Remus laughed as they went down the stairs and soon found themselves in the Great Hall. Peter soon joined them, and about a half hour into breakfast, Sirius sat down with a pleased look on his face.

"Snogfest came to an end, deary?" Cassia asked Sirius who sat on her right while James was to her left.

"Oh yes, when Professor Dumbledore came around the corner, we discovered what great actors we are at saying we were only talking about our summer vacations," he grinned.

"Yes, and the whole bright pink lipstick on your face was on your choice, along with the disheveled hair, and missing tie," Remus pointed out, causing Sirius to blush for a moment before taking pride into the matter.

"I think it suits him," Cassia told Remus, "all he's missing is the perfume and high heels."

"I don't ever see you wear high heels," Sirius told her defiantly.

"We're in school, you don't want to wear high heels," she told him, smuggly, "you can try, _but _I wouldn't want to suggest it."

"Is that a challenge, Cassia Vaea Aesalon?" Sirius cooed with a grin.

"Why Sirius Orion Black, it is what you believe it is," she said with a flighty smile before breaking into the breakfast that was before her. Sirius watched her for a moment, plotting something before turning to his own breakfast.

.:X:.

He was there, in the front of the classroom. He was talking to his friends at his table, Sirein Dominica, a girl whose affection for Regulus was known by all of their class and of Slytherin, and Baine Greiss, a boy that had failed Potions his fifth year, and had to retake it, even though he was a sixth year.

Cassia let out a sigh and pulled her eyes off of the table near the front, turning to Gretchen and Jacob, best friends since first year, and classmates with Cassia, much to her despite of Jacob and his annoying, "I'm-richer-and-have-better-taste-in-clothes-than-you" attitude.

"Why you looking at some Slytherin boy?" Gretchen said, catching Cassia's eyes gazing over to the boy.

"What? I am not," Cassia protested, "why would you even say something like that?"

"You can't lie, Cassia," Jacob said with a noise sounding like an _ugh_, "you're horrible at it."

"Just like any other subject," Gretchen chipped in. Cassia glared at her quickly. "What is so great about Regulus Black anyways?"

"Nothing is great about him," Cassia shot, her eyes shooting back to the boy.

"Is that why you gaze at him longingly and dreamily every class you have with him?" Jacob teased, poking Cassia's forehead between her dark eye brows while she turned to glare at him.

"I do not," Cassia said turning from the two and looking forward once more at Regulus Black, "I just..."

"Just...?"

"Can't help it," she sighed, giving in, "ever since-"

"Miss Aesalon, since you seem to be so occupied in gazing dreamily at Mr Black, why don't you join his table so that there will be a group of four for this potion?" Professor Slughorn said; Cassia's cheeks flaring a deep crimson as she ducked behind her book as she put it up as a wall. Regulus Black had turned around to see why the Professor had said his name, his two companions following suit.

"Stuck with Slytherins..." Gretchen said with an ick of a voice.

"I'm sorry, mate," Jacob shivered, "I'd kill myself, or at least find a way to the Hospital Wing."

"Miss Aesalon, please do move, Miss Farbanks, Mr Byrde, table three, you'll be working with Miss Cosson, and Mr Redwater."

The three dispersed, Cassia hating it as she walked to the table of Slytherins, all with looked at her, holding an emotion different from the other. In Serein's eyes were a hatred towards Cassia that she knew was because of what the Professor had caught Cassia doing. Staring at Regulus Black, her affection and her desire. From Baine, she knew that if Sirius, James or even Remus, saw the look in this boys eyes, they would hex him to St Mungo's, and he'd never return. It made her uncomfortable, but she had heard the rumors of Baine Greiss and his woman of wonders.

Then there was Regulus, whose cold expression made her embarrassed even more. He looked bored, and not thrilled to have her join their table. She let out an invisible sigh as she sat down next to Baine, across from Regulus, and away from Sereins buggered glare. Cassia knew this wasn't going to go over well.

"Everyone, you may now open the folders that lay in front of you and begin your work," Professor Slughorn told the class as he bustled back to the front of the class and to his desk where he sat in his chair and ate his pineapple candies.

"Ten page packet?" Serein sneered as she looked at it.

"Actually it's twenty. Front and back," Regulus pointed out as he looked at the papers, "we'll each do two and the work will get done faster."

"Good idea," Baine said with a nod as Serein passed the papers out to the group, making sure to push the papers towards Cassia with more force, causing them to fall to the ground. Baine and Serain both let out snickers along with the Slytherins around them at tables while Cassia picked up her papers and sat back down in her seat.

She took her quill and ink bottle out and opened her book to begin the worksheets on the lessons they had to learn today. It was about twenty minutes into the worksheet, and Cassia was nearly finished with the first page when Baine turned quickly, knocking the ink bottle over and spilling over the page. Cassia let out a small gasp as it spilled across the table and over the edges, onto her robes.

"Oops, sorry!" Baine said, once noticing what had happened.

Cassia bit her lip, she didn't know the name of the spell to clean it up. She could feel Serein's eyes on her, watching- waiting. Regulus pulled his wand from his robes and flicked it with a spell Cassia was unfamiliar with, and all the ink cleared off the pages, robes and table and back into the bottle, looking as if they had never spilt.

"Th-thank you," Cassia said, embarrassed.

"Ten points to Slytherin for cleaning up that mess!" Professor Slughorn called, seeing the incident.

"It was getting onto my papers too, and I worked hard on them," Regulus told Cassia sharply, "don't think that I did it for you."

Cassia stared at him for a minute as he went back to his work. She didn't get his problem, why he says the things he says, or does the things he does. Serein noticed Cassia staring at Regulus and it annoyed her. Serein flicked her wand under the table with her left hand, causing Cassia's chair to fly out from beneath her and skid back a couple feet.

She fell hard on the ground with a small cringe as her tailbone was now going to be bruised. Her papers were once more scattered on the floor while the class, Gryffindors included, burst into fits of laughter. Cassia closed her eyes for a second, her eyes burning with tears as the pain didn't subside from her bottom-side.

Serein looked proud of her work as Cassia fought back the tears and pulled her seat back to her once she gathered her papers from the ground. She sat up straight, and pretended it never happened as she continued to do her work. Serein watched her curiously, she would have thought that Cassia would have broken there.

Cassia slid her papers back into the folder first, finished with her work. She turned to Professor Slughorn, who nodded for her dismissal for finishing her work. She stood from the table and gathered her things before leaving the classroom in silence. She could feel everyone watching her, but she didn't say anything, or look anyone directly in the eyes, until the last table where Gretchen and Jacob where sitting.

Gretchen mouthed a silent apology while Cassia bowed her head slightly, accepting Gretchen's small token of friendship. She sighed silently before leaving the dungeons, closing the doors behind her.

* * *

**I am not JKR. =(  
Reviews? I love them! Thanks!**


	6. FIVE

**Chapter Five**

"Do it!"

"No!"

"You have too!"

"I said no!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Cassia!!!"

"James, I can't."

"Why not?"

"My Mother wouldn't approve."

"She doesn't need to know."

"She would find out."

"No she won't."

"_James_."

"_Cassia._"

"Sirius!" the two looked over to their dark haired friend, "what? You two were saying names, and I was going to say Remus, but he walked away a couple minutes ago, and Peter is... somewhere."

"I'm not going to try out for the Quidditch team," Cassia pressed, "so stop asking."

"We need you, Cash, you don't need to try out, you can just have the spot," James pleaded, "you will be our secret trump card."

"James, I can't just do that," Cassia argued, "Keaira, she'll see, and she'll tell them."

"What is the chance that Keaira will be at a Quidditch game? She hasn't been to one since our first year," Sirius told her, "if anything, a Slytherin will see you, and tell her, but she won't have any proof."

Cassia gulped, thinking. James and Sirius looked at her persisting her to join. She sighed, "fine, I'll try-out."

"Yes!" Sirius and James said excited, jumping to their feet.

"They'll think you let her be Keeper because she's your fiance, and they won't know what's going to hit them when we still win!" Sirius said excited for this Quidditch year, "just think of it all, James, the House Cup!"

"Yeah," James said as they started to go off about the Quidditch House Cup that was always going between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The next couple days went by and when Saturday arrived, Cassia was beyond nervous that someone would tell her Aunt and Uncle, or worse, Keaira that she was going to be on the Quidditch team.

"The positions open are all, as no one is a secure position. We had someone request to try-out early, so I have all ready seen them, but I will not be partial to just them. Everyone has equal chance," James called over the group. Sirius stood next to him, reading over his shoulder, "all those who wish to try-out for Chaser, stand over there. All those for Seeker, over here. All those for Keeper, near the posts, and all those for beaters, near the box."

Cassia sat down in the stadium seats, Peter with her. Remus was off at some Prefect meeting. Cassia looked down at the group that was trying out for Keeper, "I wasn't that good, right Peter?" she asked her blond friend next to her.

"You were great, Cassia," Peter told her, "I don't think anyone will do any better."

Cassia groaned, "can I jinx someone and have them become better than me?"

"I'd have to tell James, then," Peter told her, "unless I don't see it. Speaking of which, I'm sort of hungry... I'm going to head to the kitchens."

He got up and left the stadium, Cassia hissing slightly, "do you forget I can't do any spells?" but Peter was all ready to far away.

If only a minute later a group of Slytherins' came walking into stadium seats, and Cassia recognized it as the Slytherin Quidditch team from the previous year that was still around. Cassia tried to ignore them as they all took seats near the front to watch the try-outs.

She knew from previous that other houses weren't suppose to be there and she was going to make sure they left. She stood up and walked over to them, crossing her arms to seem like she held some authority. When she approached them, she began, "only Gryffindor students are allowed in the stadium today."

"Says who?" Baine Greiss asked smugly as he looked at Cassia.

"Says the Headmaster," Cassia argued.

"I don't see any Headmaster here, do you?" he asked his friends, one of which Cassia recognized as Regulus Black and another as Rabastan LeStrange.

"Bugger off, Aesalon," Rabastan LeStrange hissed as he leaned against the railing to peer down at the pitch.

"Why don't you lot go bugger off back to you cave?" Cassia hissed, annoyed with them now.

"Are you trying to insult us? Or are you just trying to pretend you a first year again?" Baine asked, standing up with Rabastan and their other friend, Basil De La Cruz, a sixth year with Baine. The three had their wands drawn, and Cassia quickly grabbed hers and stepped back.

"You'd make a grave mistake if you tried to duel us, Aesalon," Rabastan LeStrange shot.

"Put your wands away," Regulus said after a tense and silent moment, "the group of you look like idiots."

"Regulus!" Rabastan shot, shocked, "you're going to make us put our wands away against a Gryffindor?"

"You'll lose, Rabastan," Regulus lied, his facial expression never changing, "I didn't want to tell anyone but the reason I went to the Hospital Wing the first night of the feast was because we got into a duel in the forbidden forest and she kicked my arse."

Cassia looked at him shocked, why did he say that?

"Regulus, you're kidding, right?" Baine asked, shock written over his face.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Regulus said shortly.

The three lowered their wands and Cassia put hers away. She was looking at Regulus like he had just grown another head on his shoulders, and he simply ignored her.

"We'll leave just to please you, Miss Aesalon," Regulus said standing up from the seats, and turned to leave. Baine, Basil and Rabastan all turned and left with him. Cassia let out a sigh of relief as she watched them leave the pitch, Rabastan and Baine being very animated as they argued with Regulus.

Cassia was a little amazed that they didn't hex her when it was three on one. She was even more amazed that Regulus said what he said, and it made her smile a little on the inside.

That night the new Quidditch Team was posted on the bulletin board in the common room. Everyone had gathered around to see who it was. Cassia took a glance at the list, hoping that her name wouldn't be on it.

_Keeper-  
Cassia Aesalon, 5th year_

Chasers-  
James Potter, "C" 6th year  
George Corner, 4th year  
Margaret Blake, 7th year

_Beaters-  
__Outside Beater- Theodore Boxer, 5th year  
__Inside Beater- Gretchen Farbanks, 5th year_

_Seeker-  
__Ayla Darling, 3rd year_

Cassia sighed, defeated. She was going to have to be a Keeper now, and she prayed that Keaira wouldn't find out.

"You only got Keeper because you're engaged to Potter, isn't that right?" Robby Bishop sneered as he left the bulletin board that told him he hadn't made it, not even on the reserves.

"Oh yes, that is definitely why," Cassia said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She went to go and find James and Sirius who were lounging on the couch. Sirius removed his feet from the coffee table so that she could sit between the two. "Thanks," she stated to James, "everyone thinks I got Keeper because we're engaged."

"That's good," Sirius said enthusiastically, "they won't know what's going to hit them."

"You're not helping," Cassia said, pushing him before turning to James, "you did tell them that I tried out, right?"

"Yeah," James nodded, "they're just jealous, ignore them."

At dinner that night, word had obviously spread through the school, and she could feel Keaira watching her from across the hall. "Cash, stop staring at your cousin," Sirius elbowed her.

"She's glaring at me, Sirius!" Cassia said, sounding frantic, "she's going to go to the game, James! I can't do it."

"Yes you can," James told her, "don't let her get to you."

"She'll tell them, and they'll pull me from school, and then they'll force me to go and marry some forty year old man that lives with his five hippogriffs and twenty-seven gnomes in his kitchen!" Cassia tangled her hands into her head at the thought, she let out a loud groan as she leaned against James, "you're so cruel."

A week had gone by, and Cassia tried her hardest to stay away from Keaira who she knew was wanting to confront her about it. She had bid James a farewell before heading down to the Dungeons for Potions while he left to Charms. Much to Cassia's dismay, Keaira had been leaving the dungeons where the Slytherin Common Room was conveniently located.

"Cassia," Keaira's voice came like cold venom as Cassia stumbled a few feet back to distance herself.

"Ke-Keaira!" she ran a hand nervously through her dark hair as she looked to her older cousin, "what a... lovely surprise."

"Don't act stupid, Cassia. I know what you did," the older of the Aesalon cousins hissed, "and don't think that Mother and Father won't hear about this."

Cassia gulped loudly as she stepped back, finding herself on the stairs out of the dungeons. "I-I don't know what you mean," she lied.

Keaira's eyes narrowed on Cassia quickly, and Cassia felt like she had just turned to stone, unable to look away or move a muscle. Keaira moved closer until she was inches away from Cassia. She leaned closer to get her point across, "if you dare play in that game, you'll end up like your brother."

She took a step back, a smirk lied on her face while Cassia's showed a multilated horror. "Make the right choice, Cassia," Keaira hissed before pushing past her.

Once Keaira was a floor above, Cassia crashed onto the step, her hands covering her face as she tried to silent her sobs. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked at them. Her whole body was shaking, and she couldn't control it. She hated it- not being able to control herself.

A sob choked her and she buried her face once more into her hands. She sat there for what felt like an eternity crying. People walked past her, but none stopped to see if she was okay.

She sniffled as she heard the bell stike to end the double morning session. She stood, not wanting to be seen by the students that would be in the class that she had skipped out on. She found her way to an empty classroom and closed the door behind her, locking it with a simple spell.

What seemed like forever, and she was sure it was well past lunch when the door clicked open. Cassia was laying sprawled out on the floor in the the center of the room, staring at the ceiling when Remus and Sirius entered. "There you are," Remus sighed grateful to finding her unharmed.

"What's wrong, love?" Sirius asked helping her up, "why are you crying?"

"I can't do it..." she sniffed, "please don't make me... Sirius, you're his best mate, tell him I'll be mutilated."

"What are you talking about, Cash?" Sirius asked placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her, "what is someone making you do."

"Keaira," Cassia said barely above a whisper, "she knows."

"What's it matter if she knows, Cassia? How is she going to tell your parents?" Remus asked as he watched Cassia warily.

Cassia let out a heavy sigh before turning to Remus, "I'm not sure if you're aware Remus. I know Sirius and James are, but I guess now is the time that I tell you too."

"Cash, you don't have to if you don't want too," Sirius beckoned her.

"Remus is as much of my family as you and James," Cassia said glancing to Sirius, "he needs to understand what's happened, and the predicament that I'm in."

Remus met her gaze and nodded, having her continue, much to Sirius' disapproval.

"I was born with a twin, and I had a father. My twin was named Coriander, and we were nearly inseparable. Once day when we were ten, he went to the Muggle place, London, with my father. While there, a large car accident happened, and they were on the bus that was hit. They both died," Cassia closed her eyes. trying to steady her voice as she spoke. "My mother fell ill and I moved in with my Uncle and his family. I live with Keaira, but to hide it from people, I have been forced to call them my Mother and Father while I am away from them."

"Cassia, I'm so sorry," was all Remus could say at the moment.

"I have to do everything my guardians tell me, and that includes what I am allowed to and not to do," she paused, taking a breath, "if they find out that I'm playing Quidditch-" she glanced to Sirius, "-I'll be pulled from Hogwarts immediately."

Cassia bit her bottom lip as Remus pulled her into a tight hug. She let out the tears that she tried to stop while explaining it all to him. "I'm sorry, Cash," he said softly, stroking her hair softly. Sirius watched for a minute, his arms crossed over his chest.

"What do I do?" she croaked out, pulling away from Remus and looking to Sirius for an answer.

"Do what your heart tells you," Remus told her, "do what you think is right."

Cassia looked at him for a minute before nodding. She sighed before saying, "I have to get to Charms. I'll see you at dinner."

"Farewell," Remus said with a smile as she gave him a tight hug. She turned and gave one to Sirius before saying a small "thanks," and leaving.

"Welcome to the family, mate," Sirius teased as Remus didn't look to thrilled with the news.

"She's going to get hurt with whatever her choice is, James. You realize this, yes?" Remus said to the newest arrival in the classroom. Sirius turned and gave James a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Like you said, Moony, whatever her heart tells her is right," James said as he looked out into the hallway, "I'm pretty sure we all have a class in the Dungeons, well, except you Sirius. But you're just special."

Sirius shrugged, "no denying that."

**.:X:.**

"It's nice to have you join us, Miss Aesalon," the short half-goblin Professor said as he spotted Cassia slide into a seat towards the back. All eyes had turned and focused on her as she tried to hide behind her book. "Now, now, back to our lesson."

"Blotchy face, tear tracks, rosy cheeks, puffy eyes. Looks like someone just got broken up with," came the snide voice of a Slytherin Cassia wished she had never known, "Potter lets you be Keeper for the team because your his _Fiance_, or is it because you give it to him?"

Cassia looked down at her book, trying to ignore the girl sitting behind her in the last row.

"And now he's gone and broken up with you and kicked your sorry ass off the team? Isn't that right, Aesalon?"

"Shut up," she mouthed, but no words or sound came out. She listened to the taunts and teasing that Serein gave her with her friends for the rest of the period.

She was a Gryffindor after all, and she had grown to be similar to James and Sirius. They would not approve of her behaivor when the class period ended and the doors were closed behind her. "Serein!" she yelled, and her voice carried through the hall, stopping the girl.

"What do you want, Aesalon? I need to get to my next class," Serein said dismissively, but her smirk showed she wanted to know what Cassia had to say.

Cassia stormed over towards her drawing her wand out as she came within feet of Serein, who had drawn her wand as well. A crowd quickly drew as the two held wands at each other, "a duel? You? Nice dream, Aesalon," Serein cackled, "let me know how the hospit-"

Cassia seeted, but quickly did the spell she had learned from James and Sirius, one of the few she knew since it was a non-verbal spell, _levicorpus_. Serein was thrown up into the air by an ankle, and she let out a scream of horror as her skirt, robes and bag all flew over her head. She screamed for help, trying to get down while trying to hide her undergarments while everyone else had burst into laughter.

Cassia was so focused on Serein she didn't see the red jet of light escape from a Slytherin's wand, knocking her backwards, and unconscious. Serein fell, hitting the floor hard, but recuperating quickly as she left with the other Slytherin's from the hallway, as everyone else murmured amongst themselves.


	7. SIX

**Chapter Six**

Cassia awoke later that day in the Hospital Wing with James and Sirius on one side while Remus and Peter sat on the other. "What happened?" she asked as she sat up and looked at them.

"You got hit with a powerful _Stupefy_ spell," Remus told her.

"By who?" she asked confused.

"Nobody knows for sure, other than that it was a Slytherin," Sirius told her.

"I didn't even see it coming. I was to focused on Serein," she admitted lying back on her bed, "that's pretty lame."

There came a bell and Sirius, Remus and Peter all stood, "it's time for dinner, we'll meet you in the common room later," Remus told her as the three left.

Sirius hesitated as he looked to James, "Prongs?"

"I'll catch up with you guys," James said quietly. Sirius nodded and left to catch up with Remus and Peter.

"James?" Cassia asked sitting up and looking at him questioningly.

"What were you thinking?" he shot at her, his eyes narrowing on her, "they're Slytherins! They could have done a spell much worse than just _Stupefy_ and you could have been seriously injured." He took a deep breath, and let it out, "you don't know how to duel, Cassia. You can't just try to when you don't know how too."

"It just happened," explained Cassia. "Serein gets on my nerves and I thought that if I tried to be like you and Sirius that maybe I would be able too."

"Well the whole school is saying how you humiliated Serein in front of the whole class of Charms, so congratulations on that, but they're also saying how some Slytherin shot you on your blindside," he looked at her, "you do know what this means, right?"

"What does it mean, Mister Potter?" Cassia said with a smile, knowing all ready.

"Revenge, my sweet little Cassia," James grinned back. "Now, how about me and you go and get some grub in our stomachs?"

"Sounds like a fascinating plan," Cassia said as Madam Pomfrey came over and check on Cassia before dismissing her.

**.:X:.**

Cassia kept her eyes down at the table as she ate her breakfast in silence. The month had passed quickly, and who had attacked her had remained a mystery still, and talk had died down of that days excitement. Talk was now about this days events- the first Quidditch match. She had been attending practices, and the team believed in her, but she was still terrified of Keaira. She had decided that she had to do it and that there was no backing out, no matter how much she wanted too.

"You're awfully quiet," Sirius mused, "would you like to tell me how madly in love you are with me to make you feel any better?"

"Sirius, not today," Cassia sighed.

"You're going to be great, Cash, there's no doubt about it," Sirius told her as he looked around, "you do know James is more nervous than you can imagine. Remus and Peter had to stay in the dorm to calm him down."

"Why is he nervous?" Cassia asked Sirius.

"He's Captain, this is his first game as such. If he loses, then he'll fall into a depression and feel like a failure. Remus and Peter are just calming his nerves, and getting him pumped for the game," Sirius explained as Cassia looked up and sighed. "Stop that, it's not very becoming of a lady."

"Some lady I'll become," Cassia rolled her eyes, "I think I might head out to the pitch and get ready myself."

"Do you need any assistance?" Sirius purred, teasing her.

"No Sirius, I'll be fine." She laughed, "go and assist James."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at her as they both went separate directions.

Cassia made her way out to the pitch, and was glad to find it empty. She walked over to her posts where she would be positioned at during the game. The posts were high, and she could just picture herself falling by being hit by a bludger. She shuddered at the thought of being hit, and was thankful it wasn't Slytherin that they were playing today. Hufflepuff, she remembered James saying, easiest team to beat.

"You're not nervous, are you?" she could hear the amusement in his voice, "you _are _a Gryffindor, right?"

She spun around quickly, although she knew the voice, "what are you doing here?"

"I come here when I want to escape," he shrugged, his dark hair blowing in the small breeze that blew by, "what of yourself?"

"Why should I tell you? Cassia said defensively.

"Because I all ready told you why I came here," Regulus shrugged.

"That was your choice," Cassia stated, "I don't have to tell you mine if I don't want too."

"Well, that would be quite rude, especially coming from someone of the Aesalon clan," he said nonchalantly as he approached closer to her. He looked up at the Quidditch hoops, his hands in his pockets casually before he looked down at her, "are you really that nervous?"

"More than I've ever felt before," she admitted, "I'm going to fail- get hit by a bludger or something."

"I don't think so."

"What would you know?" She shot quickly.

"Rabastan and I come out here when you guys have your practices. You might actually stand a chance against us." He pulled his hands out from his pockets and folded them.

"_Might_?" Cassia nearly laughed, "I don't think there's that much of a challenge for us."

"You're right, we'll smother you in the final game," Regulus said as Cassia pushed him away from her, "were you even trying?"

She blushed a deep red and turned away from him, "just go away."

"It was Rabastan that did it," Regulus said in a serious tone, "attacked you from behind."

"What?" Cassia spun back to Regulus, looking at him confused.

"Last month, after Charms," he explained.

"I know what you're talking about, but I don't get why you're telling me," asked an astounded Cassia.

"I thought you should know. He thought he was a God for hitting you with the spell. A real Slytherin would have used an unforgivable," Regulus told her in an ice-like voice that appeared like venom. It made Cassia freeze in her place, "how would you have like to feel that?"

"Not so much," Cassia said rubbing her arms, "I should... I should go back to the castle. I need to speak to James."

She turned and made her way to the castle, but Regulus stopped her with one last sentence, "how much longer do you think you can pretend before everyone finds out?"

Cassia looked at him, lost for words. It took her a minute be able to form the sentence that she had thought of whenever someone would ask about it, "I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Black."

Cassia turned once more and left the Quidditch Pitch, leaving Regulus Black standing there with his arms crossed over his chest with a smug smirk on his lips.

**.:X:.**

"Welcome to the first Quidditch game of the year! Today we will be having the returning Champions of last year, GRYFFINDOR!" a seventh year Ravenclaw student shouted into the stadium, having used the _sonorus_spell. The whole Gryffindor section cheered, along with their friends in Ravenclaw. "And they're going to be facing against HUFFLEPUFF!" the Hufflepuff section cheered loudly, along with the Slytherins, who cheered for anyone opposing Gryffindor.

"For the Gryffindor team, we have captain and Chaser James Potter, along with fellow Chasers Margaret Blake, and George Corner," he paused while cheers erupted, "Beaters Theodore Boxer and Gretchen Farbanks," he paused again for the cheers, "Keeper, Cassia Aesalon-" cheers erupted as Cassia flew out and up to the posts, while the Chasers and Beaters circled around the Pitch, "and Seeker- Alya Darling!" the small third year girl flew out and circled around with the rest of the team before stopping before the three hoops.

"For the Hufflepuff team, we have captain and Chaser Fatima Greene, along with fellow Chasers Raven O'Mache and Chase Johnson," the stadium roared with cheers, "Beaters Wilson Wilkson, and Bobby Landings," another pause for cheers before continuing, "Keeper, Robert Juice, and Seeker-" he had paused for the cheers to die down, "Madeline Rocker!"

Fatima Greene and James Potter landed in the center and shook hands saying small words of "good luck" before flying back into the sky.

"And the game- BEGINS!" the Ravenclaw yelled as Ma'am Hooch blew her whistle while throwing the Quaffle into the air.

Fatima Greene had taken charge over the Quaffle as her teammates and herself charged through the Gryffindor team. Cassia could hear nothing as she watched for the Quaffle. Her insides were turning rapidly, and she wasn't sure if she was going to be sick or not. When Fatima Greene passed the Quaffle to Raven O'Mache, she wasted no time in trying to score.

Cassia swiftly hit the Quaffle away, and below to George Corner who was going to try and defend the goals with Cassia. George quickly passed it up to Margaret who was at the half way mark in the field. She dodged the Bludgers that came her way as she tossed it up to James who rushed into the area and scored ten points for Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor leads with ten to zero," the Ravenclaw explained to the crowd.

Robert Juice took the Quaffle and hit it up to their Seeker, Madelina Rocker, who carried it down towards Chase Johnson who took it to hit it to Fatima. Fatima barely even touched the Quaffle as she swung the backside of her broom around, and knocked it into the goal hoop before Cassia could reach it in time.

"It's tied up with ten each," the Ravenclaw announced.

The game progressed, and an hour later into it, the Ravenclaw announcer said, "Gryffindor lead for the seventh time this game, eighty to seventy! This is a really close match!

"It appears that Ayla Darling has spotted the Snitch as she dives down towards the ground!" he yelled seconds later, "whoever receives the Snitch will be the winner!"

Cassia swallowed hard as Fatima charged at her once more with the Quaffle, tossing it in the air, and giving it a solid hit, sending it towards the middle hoop. Cassia went and grabbed the Quaffle, barely maintaining on her broom before she hit it over to James who flew above her in that moment.

James carried it down the Pitch, watching as Ayla and Madelina fought for the Snitch near the ground. He drew his attention back to the hoops he was trying to throw the Quaffle into, and he hit it into the air.

"Ninty to seventy!" the Ravenclaw announcer yelled, "and Ayla Darling has caught the Snitch!"

The crowd erupted into screams and cheers while the Slytherins all gathered up to leave. The whole Gryffindor team landed, and Ayla was lifted off the ground by George and Theodore as she held the Snitch in her hands. Cassia landed on the ground and Gretchen and James made their way to her.

"You were fantastic, Cassia!" Gretchen congradulated her.

"I don't think so. I let seven Quaffles get by," Cassia sighed.

"That's better than what I would have been able to do," James told her honestly. "You were just nervous, love."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes as Gretchen left with the rest of the team.

"Did you see her?" James asked as he walked with Cassia off the pitch.

"Who? Keaira? No, I didn't," Cassia shook her head, "but I couldn't see that well. Was she here?"

"No, Evans!" James said ecstatic, "I think she's starting to admit to herself that she's madly in love with me."

"I bet, what is there not to love?" Cassia laughed. She grinned at James who returned it.

"What's wrong Cash? You have the look that you want to tell me something," James asked her.

"Oh, well, I talked to Regulus earlier," she said quietly.

"Oh?" James asked, "what did you guys talk about?"

"Stuff," she was still quiet, "James, I know he hasn't told anyone about us-" she looked around quickly and saw no one around, "and he made me.... not as nervous earlier."

"How so?" James asked, perplexed with what she was telling him.

"I don't know, like it's not the first time he's done that, either."

"Made you not nervous?" James asked confused.

"No, like helped me with something," Cassia explained, "he does things and like, he makes himself sound like he's doing it for his benefit, but I can't help but wonder if he does it because of me." She was talking animated, her arms waving around, and pulling at her hair, "James, I'm scared."

"Of what?" asked James.

"If he keeps this up, I might actually start to like him," Cassia said like it was the worse thing ever.

"He's a Slytherin, you're not going to fall for a Slytherin," James brushed it off, and pulled her closer to him, "you're a Gryffindor. You actually have a heart. Don't let yourself get caught up with some Slytherin."

"Thanks James," Cassia sighed, knowing James was trying to help, but she wasn't to convinced.

She didn't know how to tell James that she had dreams about Regulus since the day he saved her in the forest. She didn't want to tell him about those. Nor did she want to reveal that she had been caught staring at him in class which has resulted in them being paired together, or her in detention. She especially didn't want Sirius to find out about any of it. It _was_ his brother after all.

* * *

**I am not JKR. =)  
Two chapters in one day! YUSH! It's been so long. I'm sorry.**


	8. SEVEN

**Chapter Seven**

Cassia hovered over her parchment in the library as she did her homework. She glanced up to see Sirius still sitting where he was at ten minutes previous. "Sirius, stop staring," she told him, "it's rude."

"I don't even think she realizes that I _am_staring," Sirius stated, taking his eyes off the blond that was helping Matron of the Library return books to their right spots, "do you know her name? She's in your year I think."

"Kirstie Davids. She's a Muggle born braniac. Know-it-all, and not your type," Cassia told him as she continued to do her Defense Against the Dark Arts essay on Werewolves and how to tell the difference between them and other hybred creatures.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked, "I didn't know I had a type."

"You do. They're typically blond, between the height of five three and five seven, and most of the time they're not pure bloods, but sometimes they are. After that, you usually date dark brunette haired girls with green or blue eyes. Those are your favorite eye colors because it looks like they have so much life where you have grey eyes and you feel that that means you are not full of the life you wish you were, although it is not true," Cassia analyzed as she did not look up from her parchment, "you stay away from red heads, for one, there are only a couple of them, and for two, if you date a red head, James might have gotten the impression that you liked Lily and would steal her away from him."

"Wow, that's pretty deep," Sirius snorted, "what else are you going to tell me?"

"You don't like to date people that have black hair because that reminds you to much of your family, and it saddens you. If you do date someone with black hair, you end it within a week," Cassia shrugged nonchalantly, "although you don't seem to have a problem with James and I who both have as black of hair as you do."

"You guys are my family that actually cares for me," Sirius told her, "and Remus and Peter."

"Thanks," Cassia said, "and to make you feel better, I'll tell you how madly I'm in love with you."

"Really?" he teased.

"Never," she teased back ruffling up his hair with a smile on her face.

She went back to her homework, nearly finished with it when she noticed Sirius had left her to talk to Kirstie Davids. She sighed and rolled her eyes before rolling the parchment up and sticking it back in her bag. She still had to read chapter twelve in her Transfiguration book, so she went ahead and pulled it out.

She wasn't reading for long when someone occupied the chair Sirius was once in. She looked up and met the pair of grey eyes that looked similar to Sirius' but she knew in an instant it wasn't. "Yes?" she asked as she went back to her reading, knowing she wouldn't be able to continue but pretended she could.

"I need some help," he started, "and I know you're good at Ancient Runes."

"You're taking Ancient Runes?" Cassia asked him, dumbfounded.

"Yes, it was either Ancient Runes or Divination, but I got tired of being told I was going to die young and for a noble cause," Regulus rolled his eyes, "you took Ancient Runes for a couple years, didn't you?"

"Yes," Cassia told him, cautiously.

"Do you think you'd be able to help me?" He asked her.

"Sure..." she said a little hesitantly.

He pulled out the parchment that he had written on with the homework assignment. They were to judge some translations if they were real or false on Page 154 in their book. "Okay, which language is it from?"

"I'm not sure, that's the thing," Regulus told her, "I think it might just Latin, but in all honesty, I'm not sure."

"Your family names all their kids from Latin names, and you don't know _Latin_?" Cassia half laughed, but stopped when she saw the glare he gave her. "It was a joke."

"It better have been," he sneered.

"Do you want my help or not?" Cassia pulled as she sent him a glare back.

"Fine," he sighed, "you better not tell anyone you're helping me either."

"Why would I?" Cassia asked off-handed.

"Because you're a Gryffindor and I'm a Slytherin," Regulus said, "our houses hate each other."

"Wow," Cassia looked at him dully, "let the rivalry go."

"What fun would that be?" Regulus asked her with a small laugh, "without a school rivalry between houses, we'd be like Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw."

"There's nothing wrong with either of those Houses," Cassia stated.

"Except their full of a bunch of Mudbloods," sneered Regulus. Cassia let out a small hiss as her eyes shot up at him in a glare. "It's true, you can't deny it. Who would want to be in a house full of them?"

"I can't believe you!" Cassia said as she stood suddenly. She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder, "you're... you're just so UGH!" she turned and stormed out of the library, but not before saying, "you can do your homework by yourself!"

**.:X:.**

"What's wrong with you, hun? Clover asked walking over to Cassia who sat on the staircase near the Divination tower crying.

"Why are boys so stupid?" Cassia asked as she leaned against the wall, "so ignorant, and think they're better than the rest of the world."

"Is this about James?" Clover asked, "I thought that-"

"No, it's not about James. James is perfectly fine," Cassia told her before Clover could finish, "it's about Regulus."

"Regulus? As in Regulus Black?" Clover asked a little confused.

"He so confusing!" Cassia let out a frustrated yell, "one day he's helping me out, the next he goes and says, _oh I did it for me, not for you_, then another day he'll ask help for homework, then starts berating Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw using the vulgar word for Muggleborns. He makes me so angry!" Cassia cried again.

"Why are you even focused about Regulus Black?" Clover nearly laughed, "if you're engaged to James Potter, then Regulus shouldn't bother you like this unless you have some sort of feelings for him."

"Me? Have feelings for Regulus? Ha!" Cassia laughed, "Why would I hold any feeling for an ignorant, arrogant, blood purity spawn of satin child like him?"

"I think you're the only one who thinks that, Cassia," Clover laughed again, "think about it. Does he get under anyone elses skin like he does to you?"

"No," Cassia stated simply.

"Does he make you smile when you catch yourself thinking of him?" Cassia stared at Clover like she was stupid. "Answer it, and don't lie."

"Maybe," Cassia said quietly.

"What was that?" Clover teased, leaning closer with her hand to her ear.

"Fine, yes. I do," Cassia huffed, "I don't mean too, and I don't want too."

"Have you told James you like Regulus?"

"I don't like Regulus."

"I hope you know that it's obvious," Clover said, and continued when Cassia looked to her confused, "that you like Regulus."

"I do not," Cassia pressed, "why do you keep saying I do?"

"It's obvious, sweetheart," Clover laughed again, "take some time to yourself, and think about it. Do you like Regulus or James? If it's Regulus, you're going to hurt James if you stay with him and he finds out."

"Clover, James and I, we are-"

"Only pretending?" Clover finished, "I know. But that doesn't mean he won't be hurt." She stood up from the staircase, "now, I have Divination's, so I will be seeing you around, hun. Take care."

"Thanks," Cassia said weakly as Clover accended the staircase. Cassia sighed loudly and leaned against the wall. She didn't like Regulus. She couldn't.

If God really did like her, God wouldn't have just made Regulus Black walk by the staircase with Rabastan LeStrange, Serein Dominica, Baine Greiss and Laura Kaiser. "What's wrong, Aesalon?" teased Rabastan LeStrange as the group slowed down. "Stalking you boyfriend now?"

"I see that's what you're doing," sneered Cassia, not in the mood for a Slytherin group against her. "Oh, but I see you're in the same group as him right now. Don't you feel accepted, LeStrange."

Laura sneered as she pulled Rabastan's arm from around her waist, "what's your problem?"

"Nothing really," Cassia sighed as she still sat on the stairs, "I just don't like you guys."

"Not like? What is there to not like about us?" Laura said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"A lot," Cassia said with a nod. "For starters, you're in bloody Slytherin. That's pretty bad if you want to make friends."

"Well at least we're not a blood traitor like you, Aesalon," Serein sneered, "leave Laura alone. You're only jealous."

"Of what? Looking like a Hippogriff kicked her in the face? I think I'm good with my whole looking like I'm a Quidditch Player that can kick your ass face," Cassia smirked, she liked being stupid sometimes.

"I sense a _cat_fight coming," Baine grinned, cracking his knuckles in excitement.

"Really? 'Cause I see two bitches that just want to look tough," Cassia stood up, "but in reality, they look pretty stupid, like most bitches do. Now, I bid you adue," Cassia walked past them and down the hall.

"Aesalon!" Serein and Laura yelled at her, but she ignored them as she spotted James rounding the corner.

"_Protego_!" James shouted as a shield shot out of his wand and blocked the two spells that came at Cassia with her back turned.

Cassia turned to see that it was Rabastan and Baine that had their wands drawn and were facing Cassia and James. "Cassia, stand back," James hissed as he walked past her and towards them, his wand still drawn.

"James-" Cassia said shortly but James merely glared at the Slytherin group.

"Five against one, Potter. Think about it, you'll lose in an instant," Baine hissed with a grin, "you're not _that_ stupid, are you, Potter?"

"He's not really alone, now is he?" Cassia looked behind her as Sirius appeared from around a corner and walked past her, "Cash, go ahead and go back to the common room. We'll meet you there."

Regulus drew his wand unnoticed as he clenched it. Cassia noticed as Regulus stared at Sirius who was looking to James for a plan. Cassia stepped back to the wall, not wanting to leave, but when she saw Regulus' flick his wand in Sirius' direction, she did the only think that came to mind, "_Expelliarmus!_" and his wand shot out of his hand.

James and Sirius' attention broke as they stared at Cassia in disbelief. Regulus had a bewildered look slapped across his face as he knelt down to pick up his wand.

"Mr Black, Ms Aesalon, Mr Potter, Mr Greiss, Ms Dominica, Mr Black, Ms Kaiser, Mr LeStrange- my office, immediately," the eight turned and looked up to see Professor McGonagall striding towards them. They had been caught with their wands drawn, and that was sure to get a nice load of detentions.

"A month of detention for all of you, three days a week," Professor McGonagall stated, "and ten house point deducted for each of you."

"And don't think that it will be an easy month. You won't be able to work with someone that's in your house," the Professor told them, "and you won't be working with the same people every day."

"Sounds like fun," James said sarcastically to Sirius, receiving a stern look from his Head of House.

"Monday, you will show up to the Transfiguration's classroom prepared to spend two hours in detention. You are dismissed," she told them and the eight left her office.


	9. EIGHT

**Chapter Eight**

"Oh no!" Cassia dug through her bag quickly, "I can't find it! Where is it at?!"

"Where is what at?" Remus asked as the group had sat down in the Great Hall.

"My Transfiguration book! It keeps running away and I can't find it," she huffed.

"You should transfigure it into you brain, so it can't escape."

"Charming, Sirius," Cassia sighed.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Remus asked, wanting to make sure Cassia had her books.

"I was in the library I think, Sirius had just left and I got in a small row with Regulus. I stormed out of the library, so it has to be there!" Cassia stood up, "I'm not that hungry anyways. I'll catch you guys at lunch."

She got up and left the Great Hall and up the staircases to the library on the fifth floor. She went to the table she had been at the previous afternoon before she left, but it wasn't there. She even asked the Matron if she had seen it, and she declined with a, "sorry dear, I haven't seen any books that match the one you're looking for."

Cassia sighed and sat down at the table for a moment, thinking. Regulus wouldn't take her book, would he? He found it in the train on the first day of school, and that resulted in them having to walk through the Forbidden Forest alone together. Regulus Black just seemed to like popping up in her life like some predicament that the Divination's Professor liked to give most of the students, "you have a dark future in store, full of sadness and despair!"

She decided not to dwell on Regulus any longer, and left the library with a disapproving look on her face. She was not looking forward to going to Transfiguration's if she didn't have her book. Maybe she'd be able to borrow one from a Hufflepuff. Who was a fifth year Hufflepuff that she knew?

She found the Hufflepuff walking with his friends to their first class in the Divinations tower. "Chase!" Cassia called as she stopped him, "hey!" she smiled at him, a little nervous to ask.

"Hey, Aesalon," Chase said as he stopped turned to her, "what's up?"

"I was wondering, do you think I'd be able to borrow your Transfiguration book for my class today? Mine went missing yesterday in the library and I don't know where it went," Cassia explained.

The light haired boy thought for a second before replying, "yeah, I don't have Transfiguration until Tuesday, so just make sure I get it back by tomorrow."

"All right, thanks!" Cassia said happily as he dug out his Transfiguration book and handed it to her. "I'll have it back to you by dinner! I promise."

Cassia then rushed off to Transfiguration's before she was late. She took her seat near the back of the class, sitting down with Gretchen and Jacob. Theodore took the empty seat on the other side of Cassia and joined in the conversation that was taking place.

"You really think Regulus Black took your Transfiguration book?" Theodore asked.

"He must have. No one else was near us when I left the library yesterday," Cassia told him, "he's had it before, the first night when I wasn't at opening feast."

"Maybe he's secretly in love with you," Jacob teased her. Cassia stared at him stupidly making Gretchen and Theodore laugh.

"He's Regulus Black, Jacob, not Sirius Black," Gretchen stated, "there's a big difference."

"Oh yeah, like what?" Theodore asked as more students entered the classroom.

"Sirius Black can give you a false hope that he loves you whereas Regulus Black has no clue what love is," Gretchen stated, "if it wasn't obvious to you."

"It wasn't," Jacob and Theodore both said.

The bell rang, signally the start of class. The group quieted down as the Professor walked in. "We are going to have a test on the chapter you were to read over the weekend. I hope you took in the time to take notes as you were told, and read the chapter thoroughly." Professor McGonagall flicked her wand as parchment flew out at everyone and landed in front of them, "do not flip over the paper until I say so. You will be given the whole period to complete the test, if you finish early, then you are dismissed early."

"Oh man, I didn't get to read it," Cassia groaned hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I'm going to fail."

"You may begin! And no text books open, Miss Aesalon!" the Professor shot to Cassia who tried to slip open the book to the chapter.

Cassia sighed and flipped the parchment over. Her eyes scanned over the questions, all were based off of the chapter they were to read over the weekend, and she didn't know any of it. She had skimmed through the book over the summer, but didn't pay much attention to what she read. There was only one question she knew, but she wasn't sure if it would be the right one.

It was from the start of the chapter, she had been able to read before Regulus had asked her for help.'

_What is the name of the Chapter?_

"Easy," Cassia laughed, she wasn't going to be a complete failure.

When the bell rang for the end of class, Cassia sighed and looked up. She put a bunch of answers that she knew were wrong, but guessed on them anyways. She looked around to see that everyone else had all ready turned in their tests. "Oh," she blushed as she stood and went to the front of the class and set her test on top of the others.

"It took you a long time to finish your test, Miss Aesalon," the Professor told her, "the chapter was only six pages."

"I didn't get a chance to read the whole chapter, Professor," Cassia told her honestly, "this will probably be my worse test."

"No excuses, Miss Aesalon. Now, why don't you head on to your next class."

"Right, Professor," Cassia nodded before leaving the classroom and into the hall.

"Were you really the only person that attended class today, or did everyone just leave quickly?"

Cassia jumped, a little startled as she turned to see Regulus, "stop stalking me."

"Stalking?" he mused, "I was merely returning the book that you left in the library yesterday."

"I'm still mad at you," Cassia snapped as she took the book from his extended hand. "Why didn't you give it back to me last night?"

"You really think that I'm going to be caught being around a Gryffindor when I'm a Slytherin?" he asked her seriously, "think about it."

"Well why do you talk to me at all? I'm a Gryffindor aren't I?" Cassia said annoyed as she rolled her eyes.

"You're also a pureblood that was obviously put in the wrong house," he shrugged as he caught up with Cassia who decided to leave him in the hall.

"I was not put in the wrong house," Cassia snapped at him.

"You're a pure blood. You should be in _Slyth-er-in_," he told her, emphasizing the house name.

"Not everyone in Slytherin is a pureblood, if you haven't noticed," Cassia told him, "and Muggleborns are in all the houses, I'm sure there has even been a couple in Slytherin."

"That's not true," Regulus told her, "I can't think of one Mudblood that has been in Slytherin."

"Don't use that word!" Cassia hit him with the book that was still clutched in her arms. "That's rude! I thought you were raised with manners."

"Mudbloods-" she hit him again, "-don't deserve to have any respect. They're not real witches and wizards."

"Can't you hold any respect for someone that's not a pureblood?" Cassia asked as she stopped abruptly and turned to him. He stopped to, his hands pocketed as he looked at her.

"Not really," he shrugged, "some half bloods yes, like the Dark Lord for instance, but most others probably shouldn't even be at this school."

She stared at him in disbelief for a long moment. "You are unbelievable."

"How so?" he asked, raising his eyes brows in curiosity.

"You are an ignorant swine that can't open his eyes," Cassia stated, "you are so close minded that you can't see the beauty of having half bloods, and Muggle-borns at our school. The diversity is extravagant. If it wasn't for them, our knowledge of the Muggle world would be so simplified and people would go mad."

"How would they go mad?"

"They'd all end up being like you, or they'd have to marry someone like you," she told him still looking at him in disbelief, "I'd go mad if I had to marry someone like you who can't see the greater good."

"Well then it's a good thing your Aunt and Uncle are gullible enough to believe that you and Potter are engaged then."

Cassia was lost for words. What was she suppose to say back to that? He made her angry, and frustrated.

He was just standing there, waiting for her to come back with something to say, but when she did, he smirked.

She hated his smirk. She hated him. She felt he had to know, "I hate you." Then she left, brushing past him and making her way down the staircase and towards the grounds of Hogwarts. She had Herbology with Hufflepuffs. She'd be able to return Chase his book back.

She couldn't let him get to her. Especially into her mind where he would be trapped for a while, and wouldn't leave her. He would haunt her unknowingly as she made her way through the day.

**.:X:.**

"Mr Black, and Miss Aesalon, you will be helping Professor Sprout out in the Greenhouse tonight, sorting supplies and plants. And that is Regulus Black, not Sirius," the Professor added, "Mr Potter, and Mr LeStrange, you will be in the Trophy Room, re-sorting the trophies after you have thoroughly polished them without magic," James and Rabastan both groaned.

"Mr Sirius Black, and Ms Dominica, you will help Mr Filch with whatever he needs done this evening," she looked at the remaining two, "Mr Geiss, you will be assisting Hagrid in his garden this evening, and Ms Kaiser, you will be with me, sorting files."

"We're all separated, like she said," James sighed in annoyance, "why LeStrange of all people?"

Sirius and James both looked to Cassia who had a solid frown on her face, "I'm sorry love, we know how much you hate him."

"It's not fair," Cassia hissed under her breath.

"It's detention, it's not suppose to be fair," Sirius told her. Cassia rolled her eyes and left with Regulus to the Greenhouse where Professor Sprout would be waiting for them. They didn't say a single word to each other as they entered the Greenhouse.

"So this is who she sent to help?" Professor Sprout said happily. She was still new to Hogwarts, as she started Cassia and Regululs' third year. "Well, now, it's not going to be fun, it is detention after all. So we're going to be taking inventory of all the plants that are in here."

About an hour into taking inventory the Professor had to leave to go speak to the Potions masters after some ingredients he needed for his class the next week. Cassia continued to take inventory while Regulus sat down on one of the stools that occupied the green house. "You _could_ help," Cassia shot.

"But why? It's so much easier when you just do it," he said nonchalantly as he flicked his head, knocking the hair out of his face out of habit. "Besides, I don't lower myself to do _this_ type of work."

"You're a pig," Cassia sneered as she turned back to the plant.

"No, I believe I'm a Black," he told her with a smirk. He loved to get under her skin.

She snapped around and looked at him stupidly, "just shut up."

"You know you like to argue with me, although all your argument always seem to fail," he told her.

"What does Serein see in you? What does anyone see in you?" Cassia asked, "you are a horrible person. Horrible!"

"You don't honestly think that though," he told her and she turned around, setting the notepad and quill on the table, knowing she wasn't going to be able to get anything done until the Professor returned. "You think that I'm a nice guy on the inside somewhere, and that I'm only the way I am because I haven't found anything better in my life other than to piss you off."

"You stalk me and _that_ pisses me off," she told him.

"So you do think I'm a nice guy on the inside," he told her cheekily. She threw the quill at him, but failed when it only went a couple of inches before fluttering to the ground. The two watched as it landed on the ground with grace before Regulus fell into a fit of laughter.

"That isn't funny!" Cassia told him, "stop laughing!" Cassia could feel the heat rising to her face in embarrassment.

"Regulus!" she yelled at him, and he ceased his laughter and looked at her. "Can you just help out. The faster we do inventory, the faster we can get out of here."

There was a small paused before he stood, "yeah, I suppose I could help if it gets me out of here faster," he knelt down and picked up the quill before handing it back to her.

"Thank you," she said shortly as she took the quill back. "I still hate you, remember that."

* * *

**YAY! I've been updating this a lot! I got hit with a Cassia spell and had to write it. =) Maybe the bad break-up is all I needed? Well any reviews?**

Oh, and I am not JKR. I didn't know if you knew that or not.


	10. NINE

**Chapter Nine**

"We know you were lying," Cassia's Aunt hissed, "how could you even think of lying to us?!"

"I didn't want to be forced into marriage!" Cassia argued back, "how did you find out?!"

"Keaira had some pretty good proof, some letters, over heard conversations, even you went out for the Quidditch team when we told you not too!"

"You're not my parents!" Cassia yelled at them.

"We're forcing you to marry Regulus Black!"

"No! You can't!" Cassia cried.

"It won't be that bad," Keaira smirked, "He is a pureblood after all."

"You can't do this to me!" Cassia yelled, and turned to leave, but the room had no way of exit. All the doorways were covered with solid wall, bookshelves, couches, pictures. She felt trapped, and her head began spinning.

She awoke with a loud crash as she fell out of her bed. "Cassia?" Gretchen asked looking over, "Are you okay?"

Cassia's heart was racing, and she could feel it pulsing through her ears. She couldn't slow her breath either as she wiped away the cold sweat that covered her pale face. She took a moment before nodding to Gretchen and quickly getting to her feet.

She needed to talk to James.

"Cassia, you know you're still in your pajamas, right?" Gretchen asked, but Cassia ignored her as she made her way out of their dorm and into the common room. James wasn't in there, so she decided to check his dormitory. When she opened the door, Peter let out a shrilly yell as he pulled his shirt in front of him, covering himself.

"Cash, what are you doing in here?" Remus asked quickly, finishing his buttons on his shirt.

"Where's James?" she asked, panic written in her voice.

"I think he went down to breakfast with Sirius all ready," Remus informed her.

"Okay, thanks," she said before turning to leave.

"Cash," Remus stopped her. She turned and looked at him questioningly. "You might want to get dressed."

"This is to important for that," Cassia frowned, "it scares me."

Remus followed her frown before she left the room. Cassia made her way down the stairs, and out of the common room, getting many calling her name to point out her wardrobe choice. She took short cuts to get down to the first floor faster, only once being stopped by Peeves, the annoying little ghost that targeted Cassia that morning to throw mud bombs at her.

She dodged them, and quickly made it to the great hall. She ran past some Slytherins that were taunting a couple of Hufflepuffs, but ignored them as she swung the doors open and spotted the Gryffindor table. She made her way over, feeling everyones eyes on her. She spotted James at the furthest end of the Gryffindor table and made her way over to him.

"James, I need to talk to you," she whispered, although the hall was silent, watching and waiting.

"What in the world are you wearing?" James asked horrified that she ran across the castle in a tank top and what appeared to be Muggle boxers.

"_James_," she hissed, pulling him by his arm. He sighed and got up, leaving a confused Sirius at the table as the two left the Great Hall. She pulled him out of the Great Hall quickly and went to the first door she found that led to a classroom. She ignored the Slytherin's that decided to take notice to the two.

"What's wrong, Cash?" James asked, "that wasn't very subtle, coming in the Great Hall like that."

"I keep having the same dream for the last couple days," Cassia started, "I have a really bad feeling that their going to find out."

"How do you know that they will, Cash? Nobody else knows except for a couple people, and they're not going to tell anyone," James assured her, resting his hands on her shoulders like a brother would to a younger sister. "Keaira doesn't have any proof either to take it back to them."

"It still scares me, James. She's going to get proof that I'm playing Quidditch too, and you know that's not going to be any good," Cassia bit her bottom lip nervously, "they'll kill me."

"I won't let them," James told her once more, "We're in this together, Cassia. Whatever happens, I'm here for you. So is Sirius and the others."

"I'm still scared, James," Cassia sighed and leaned into James who hugged her tightly, "what if everyone finds out?"

"They won't," James told her, still hugging her tightly. He let go and looked at her, "Why don't you go ahead and head back up to your dorm and get changed into uniform?"

"I suppose that would be right," Cassia sighed as she looked at James, "Thank you..."

"For what?" James asked her.

"Everything," she gave him a small smile before turning and leaving the room, followed by James.

A couple of Slytherin's were near the door talking or quickly studying for a test. James and Cassia looked at them warily before separating.

When Cassia returned to the Common Room it was nearly empty except for a couple of late runners. Cassia made her way back to her dorm and pulled on a school uniform before grabbing her bag and leaving to the Great Hall. She wasn't gone for more than thirty minutes, including traveling time, but when she reentered the Great Hall, the chatter was unusually loud, and when she entered, it quickly died down and into hushed whispers.

She took a seat across from James, next to Remus. "I think everyone is talking about me," she told them, "or was it just my imagination that everyone just began to whisper when I walked in?"

"It wasn't just you," Sirius told her, "nobody here knows what's going on, but apparently the Slytherin table does."

"Spells out trouble," Cassia said glancing over her shoulder to see a couple Slytherin girls staring at her. When they realized she had noticed them, they turned quickly away. "Yep, has to be about me, doesn't it?"

"What did you do, Cassia?" James asked her.

"I don't know. It can't be because of my whole coming in here dressed in my pajamas, right?" she asked, worried.

"Hopefully if it is, it'll die down by lunch time," Remus sighed, "I told you that you should have gotten changed before coming down."

"It was a spur of the moment, Rem, you can't expect someone to just be like, _oh I should get dressed_ when it's a time of crisis!"

"Having a bad dream is not a crisis, Cash," Remus informed her.

"This one was," she said sourly as she frowned, biting into her biscuit.

In Potions that morning, Cassia felt awkward as she walked to class with Gretchen and Jacob. "Do you know why everyone keeps staring at me?" Cassia finally asked the two.

"I heard from a Hufflepuff, who heard from a Ravenclaw, who's cousin is in Slytherin, that heard from another Slytherin, who said they over heard you and James talking," Jacob told her, "they said that if they found out that they would kill you. People think that your preggo, Cash."

Cassia stopped walking, her book dropping from her hand as she stared at Jacob, "What?!"

"That's just what I heard," Jacob shrugged, "rumor has it that you took the test this morning and it came out positive. That's why you were in the Great Hall this morning wearing whatever you want to call that, and called James out of the Great Hall."

"How did someone get that from something that was not that?!" Cassia asked, mortified. "Who started this rumor?"

"Nobody knows. There was supposedly a group that overheard," Jacob shrugged as Gretchen pulled Cassia too the class, picking up her book as they went.

Cassia thought back to the group of Slytherins' standing outside the door. She tried to remember who was in the group, but no faces would appear directly. She couldn't pay attention throughout Potions, and often found herself biting her lip, trying not to cry at the thought of ever being pregnant. It was a horrible thing to even say about someone else. She couldn't believe that someone would even spread that around.

It made her uncomfortable, and sick to her stomach, but she ignored the eyes that lied on her until she would be able to talk to James. She took notice that a lot of people began to avoid her, except for Gretchen and Jacob, who both knew the true story then, and was willing to help Cassia clean her name. When she told James what was going on, he seemed almost clueless on the case.

They were thinking of something to do, standing by the lake with Remus, Peter and Sirius, when a little red haired woman nearly flew out of the castle and straight towards them.

"Evans!" James said, almost sounding scared as he noticed the flames in her eyes.

"Irresponsible!" was the first thing that came out of her mouth, "What were you two thinking!? You can be expelled for this!"

James and Cassia flinched, while Sirius exchanged an amused look with Remus. A blond soon followed behind Lily Evans, landing at her side. "Lily, it can't be true," Clover said, pulling Lily's arm back, "just leave them."

"No!" Lily snapped, "I want to know what they were thinking."

"It's not what you think, Lily," Cassia said boldly.

"No! I don't even want to look at you! You're fifteen, Cassia! How could you do something like this?! And with Potter!" she blew up, her face flushed, and her arms crossed, demanding an answer.

"Stop degrading James like he's nothing!" Cassia hissed, "He's a good person and I'm sorry you can't see that. We didn't do nothing. The Slytherin's that overheard James and I talking didn't know what it was about and just assumed things. What they said is wrong."

"And how am I suppose to believe _that_?" Lily asked, furious.

"I believe it," pipped Remus.

"Shush! I wasn't asking you," Lily hissed before turning back to James and Cassia.

"Because we're not actually engaged," James told her, "it is all an act, and you better keep quiet, Evans."

"_James_," Cassia elbowed him, giving him an annoyed look.

"What?" Lily Evans took a step back, looking rather shocked.

"I told you it wasn't true, Lil's," Clover tugged at Lily's robe, "You have duty we need to be on, c'mon."

"No, no. Wait a minute," Lily rubbed her temples, her eyes closed as she thought. "You've been pretending to be engaged? What good does that do?"

"It's my fault, Lily," Cassia confessed, "I didn't want to be forced into a marriage I didn't want, and James and Sirius had offered to help me. It was the only thing we could do. Once I had turned seventeen, I would have disappeared from their house, and they wouldn't know anything that happened to me. It was only because I was being selfish."

Cassia hoped that this would work. If she knew Lily Evans the way she thought she did, Lily would take immediate pity on her. She waited, her head bent to shadow her eyes for a small affect.

"You're not being selfish, hun," Lily said, resting a hand on Cassia's shoulder. She took the bait. "If it was something like that, then I understand. I would have picked Potter over Black any day too if it were the case," James' face lit up, "although it is wrong that you are pretending. You're parents are going to find out soon, Cassia, you can't hide it forever."

"Two years isn't forever," Cassia told her, looking up. "That's all I'd need."

"Maybe not," Lily said, glancing at Clover.

"Why do you say that?" Cassia asked, as she glanced to Clover too for an answer.

Clover sighed, "Well, if you want too, you can have a _break-up_of sorts, but then they'd be able to find out through Keaira, unless you just tell your parents that it was only a fight, and everything is okay. Then you don't have to pretend here, unless your on Holiday and your parents are around."

"That's rather confusing," Sirius miffed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, really," Cassia frowned.

"What don't you get about it?" Clover asked.

"Why break up if we're still going to pretend we're still together around them?" Cassia asked.

"So that means that you can be with whoever you want, and James can... be James," Clover said hesitating as she glanced at Lily. "It will also drive Keaira nuts if she thinks you broke up but you say it was only a fight, and she'll more than likely start to argue with your parents over it. She tries to be very controlling at times."

"At _times_?" Sirius snorted, "try all the time. I have her in every one of my classes."

"You poor boy," Cassia teased. Sirius stuck his tongue out and pulled down his eye lid.

"So do you understand that now?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, now I do," James stated and Cassia agreed with a nod.

"So when does the perfect break up happen?" Cassia asked the two girls.

"It has to be big, when everyone is around, and then it happens," Clover told them, "You're both Gryffindors, you have to be **bold**."

"Bold my ass," Cassia snorted, "Clover, you obviously don't know me so well."

"We're a year apart and in separate houses, you expect to much from me," she teased.

"You can do it, Cash," Sirius assured her, "I've been there before."

"I think right now it would be easier if I choose you over James," Cassia laughed.

Once Lily and Clover left back to the castle, Cassia turned to the four boys, "So what's going to be the reason why we break up, James?"

"You could have slept with Remus," Sirius shrugged, "I'd say me, but that's just to low. I'm James' best friend."

"Why me?" Remus defended.

"Well, it wouldn't be Peter," Sirius stated, "it has to be someone with some brains."

"You're cruel, Sirius," Cassia said, pushing him, "Peters a good guy too, isn't that right, Peter?"

Peter blushed a deep red, embarrassed that the attention went straight to him. "Y-yeah," he said meekly.

"And besides, mate, she wouldn't sleep with anyone," James told Sirius, "you know that as well as I do."

"Thanks," Cassia miffed, "What about you? Quidditch captain? Wouldn't you think girls would flock to you and your mad skills?"

"They are quite mad indeed," James grinned. Cassia frowned, he wasn't going to take this seriously.

"James, be serious," Cassia told him. She paused before raising a finger, "not literally be Sirius."

"Okay okay," James laughed, "What would cause us to break-up?"

"What's the case with you Sirius? Why do you and the girl break up?" Cassia asked.

"I'm just usually finished with whatever she was needed for," he shrugged, "usually just a snog buddy, but if they're a bad snog buddy, that's a good reason to dump."

"Of course," Cassia sighed as James laughed, "Remus, what about you?"

He just stared at her stupidly.

"Oh right," Cassia nodded, "Never dated, phooey to you, Rems!"

"Don't even bother asking Peter," Sirius said placing his hands on his hips like a woman. "This is rather hard."

"What if James snogged some girl?" Peter asked.

"But who?" Cassia asked him.

"I-I don't know, it was just a thought," he said becoming more quiet with every syllable.

"What about you, Cash? If you snogged some guy?" James asked her.

"If a girl cheats, it makes her look like a whore, if a guy goes around snogging girls, this it makes him a God," Sirius informed, "to not damage her little reputation, it would have to be you who cheats, James."

"Of course you would know that," Remus commented, getting a dirty look from Sirius.

"Again, the question is, with who?" James asked.

Cassia thought for a second, before it hit her, "I'll be right back. I think I might know who."

* * *

**Who is it?! lol sorry for the long wait between updates. I should have another chapter or two out today. No worries. =)**


	11. TEN

**Chapter Ten**

"Please?"

"No."

"It was your idea!"

"No it wasn't!"

"You helped!"

"Cassia, no!"

"Lily, you have too!"

"Why me?"

"You're the only one that they'll think actually happened! If it was with Clover, they'd know we were lying," Cassia sighed, "and it's sad to say that Rem likes Clover and Clover likes Rems. but neither of them will do anything about it. They fight so hard to try and not talk when they're in a group together with their friends."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Really."

"But why me?"

"He's madly in love with you. It's not like you actually have to snog," Cassia sighed, "I'll do anything to help you with anything you need."

Lily looked at her, thinking, "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay, I agree to it," Lily sighed.

"Thanks," Cassia smiled, "I'll see you at dinner."

"Right," Lily nodded.

"Oh, and don't take anything I say to personal tonight. It's all acting," Cassia gave her a small smile, and Lily nodded back, understanding.

Cassia found James, Sirius, Remus and Peter where she left them by the lake, "Okay, we have the girl."

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's a secret," Cassia teased, "I'll see you at dinner. Let's be inconspicuous today."

"How do you even know that word?" Sirius laughed as they headed into the castle once more.

She told Gretchen and Jacob the plan, and she avoided any confrontations a Slytherin group attempted to give her. Gretchen was quick to pull her wand out and threaten them until they retreated to their little cave under the lake. Dinner seemed to take forever, but when it arrived, Cassia wished it would have taken a little bit longer.

"Come on Cash," Gretchen said pulling Cassia out of the library, "You can do homework later, it's dinner time."

"Gretchen," Cassia sighed.

"You have to do this, Cassia, you can't wait for it to get worse," Gretchen said more loudly than what Cassia would have liked as they passed a group of Slytherins, among them Serein.

"Can you keep it down, Gretchen?" Cassia whined, "This doesn't need to be severely blown out of hand."

"I know, I know," Gretchen sighed, trying to hide her laugh, she was amazed how great Cassia was at pretending. She was, hoping, Cassia was only pretending to be nervous about this. "No worries, love, you have me and Jacob with you."

"Right, and that's to make me feel better, how?" Cassia laughed sarcastically. Gretchen gave her a dirty look as they approached the Great Hall doors.

"Maybe I can do this tomorrow during breakfast, doesn't that sound better?" Cassia asked, hopeful.

"No, Cash, now," Gretchen said as she opened the doors, "you can do it."

"I'm not sure about this," Cassia groaned, an overwhelming feeling of fear washing over her as she stood in the doorway to the Great Hall. James was sitting with Sirius, Remus and Peter as always, and Lily Evans was down about half way from them. "Really, maybe breakfast would be easier."

"Cassia Aesalon," Gretchen had opened her mouth to speak, but the voice that came out made Cassia want to be sick and play dead. Gretchen looked around, surprised at the unknown voice.

Cassia was yanked by her upper arm out of the Great Hall, letting out a small yell of surprise as Gretchen jerked around to see what had happened. It drew many students attention as the four boys quickly stood from the table, not remembering this in the plan.

"Oh shit," Cassia hissed under her breath as she stared up at her Aunt.

"Cassia, Cassia, Cassia," her Aunt shook her head, disapproval written across it. "We got a letter this morning from Keaira. Do you know what it entailed?"

"Something along the lines of I'm a low daughter of the Aesalon clan that should be disowned for being placed in Gryffindor and have betrayed the Aesalon family?" Cassia said, more sarcastic than she pleased.

"Something along those lines," Mirach Aesalon hissed.

"So does this mean that I never have to come home?" Cassia said, almost to joyful.

"No, it means your coming home right now, and you're not returning to this school," Aunt Mirach sneered, grabbing Cassia's arm, "Your Uncle is waiting in the carriage outside. We'll have your things sent home as well."

"Whoa! Who do you think you are! You can't take Cassia out of school like that!" Gretchen argued.

"Who are you?" Aunt Mirach sneered, "Some misbehaved Gryffindor I see."

"Gretchen, it's okay," Cassia said glancing quickly at her friend, "I'll meet you tonight in the dorm."

Aunt Mirach tightened her grip on Cassia, and she knew there was going to be a bruise, "Move it!" Cassia was forced to move through the large front doors to the grounds of Hogwarts and into a carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade Station and they would be able to Apparate home.

The boys arrived shortly as the doors closed, having been stopped by Keaira and a couple other Slytherins to prevent them from stopping Cassia being taken away. This, of course, resulted in threats thrown across the two houses as the Professors were all at the table in front, Professor McGonagal, and Professor Dumbledore both unable to reach the Aesalons before they departed.

The next couple of days went by slowly as Cassia found herself locked inside her room, which had been emptied, except for a mattress that lied on the floor, and the pictures that Sirius and James had charmed one night to never leave the walls unless someone knew the counter-charm and password that Remus had come up with. She spent the days lying on the mattress, staring at the pictures.

Her Aunt and Uncle refused to feed her, thinking she was actually pregnant, and thought to starve the child out of her. They would not listen to any other excuses that she would give, like saying she wasn't, or that her and James had only been pretending to be engaged. Each time, they would shove her back into her room and lock the door.

It must have been Saturday when her Uncle had opened her bedroom door and found the room empty. Infuriated, he quickly left to the kitchen where Mirach had been seated, and told her how Cassia was now missing. After thoroughly searching the room, they could not find her at all, and decided to search the house and grounds, sending their house elves out to find her as well.

Cassia was at St Mungos, she had flooed over using her neighbors fire place while they were out on Holiday. She stayed staring at the name on the door that she had wanted to see for a long time, _Aesalon, Charis_.

"Mum," Cassia whispered, feeling her heart rate sky rocket. She was forbidden to see her mother, her Aunt and Uncle feared that if she did, that she might have a mental breakdown, and refuse to let Cassia see the woman that gave birth to her. Cassia took in a deep breath before pushing the door open and spotting the dark haired woman lying in the bed. She looked so peaceful, being asleep.

Cassia walked into the room and closed the door quietly behind her as she hovered over her mothers pale features. They had the same black hair that became immensely curly if it had just rained outside, and the same pale pink lips, the top lip almost disappearing if they smiled. The rest, as her Aunt and Uncle had told her, looked like her father. His thick eyelashes, pointed upwards nose, high cheek bones, all traits of an Aesalon.

The same beep followed with every heart beat, peaceful and steady as she slept. It was almost like she was dead, her hands were freezing when Cassia dared to take her mothers hand. She didn't jerk away, or flinch like Cassia thought her mother might.

She took a seat in the chair next to the bed that looked like no one had sat in it for ages. "Hey Mum, it's me, Cassia," Cassia began, "It's been nearly five years now since we last spoke..." Cassia sighed, she felt ridiculous, "I think I did a bad thing, and Aunt Mirach and Uncle Hobart aren't going to be to happy with me.

"I lied to them. I pretended to be engaged to someone and things got out of hand. Rumors spread like wild fire and I think Keaira is out to get me. I don't even have a wand right now. Although, that doesn't really do me any good. I think I should have been born a squib," Cassia frowned. "Is there such a thing as a half squib? Where maybe I just didn't get the genius skill to be able to successfully use magic maybe?"

Cassia sat back with a sigh, "I ran away now, I guess you can say." Cassia stared at her mother, "do you hate me?"

"I could never," Cassia jumped, startled at the sound of her mothers voice.

"You're awake," Cassia stood up quickly, "or am I dreaming?"

"I've been awake the whole time. I thought, when you opened the door, that you might have been a doctor that wanted to make me take medication," Charis told her daughter, "but I wanted to know what you had to say before I said anything."

"You seem well," Cassia said sadly, forcing a small smile, "Will you be able to leave any time soon?"

"No," she frowned, matching her daughters sudden frown, "I won't be able to leave at all."

"I don't understand," Cassia started, "I thought the reason why you came here was because you were ill and it would only take time for you to get better. You have to be able to leave soon. It's been nearly five years."

"Things happen, Cassia, things we can't control," Cassia looked at her mother confused, waiting for a better answer, "I can't tell you much right now, I don't know if I'd ever be able too."

"I don't want to go back to their home," Cassia told her, "I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Then go," her mother told her, "no body is stopping you from what you really want, Cassia. Your father use to say;

"Go as further than you dream, and follow the heart inside you. We all have a heart of Gryffindor somewhere deep inside," Cassia repeated with her mother.

"Thanks Mum," Cassia nodded, "Do you think I'll be able to see you again soon?"

"As long as you ask Professor Dumbledore first," she smiled. Cassia smiled back and gave her mother a hug, "I've missed you, Cassia."

"I have missed you too," Cassia repeated, "I'll try and see you next week," Cassia paused from leaving, "Aunt Mirach didn't want me to play Quidditch, but I am anyways."

Charis laughed to herself, "that's what your father did. His parents didn't want him to get hurt, but he ended up playing Quidditch."

Cassia sat back down, "How did you meet Dad? I mean, you were in Ravenclaw, weren't you?"

"Your father was in Gryffindor," Charis told her daughter, "he was bravest Gryffindor there was, fighting off the status of being a blood traitor, and the greatest Quidditch player around. He pretended to be engaged to some pure blood in Hufflepuff to free himself, much like you tried."

"Yeah, but he still married a pure blood anyways, it's not like it matters now," Cassia half laughed, "did you just not know him that well?"

"He would have chosen me, Cassia, had it not been I was a Muggleborn."

Cassia stumbled backwards as her mother stated this. "M-m-muggleborn?" Cassia stuttered, "Your a pureblood, aren't you? The whole family of Harte's were ancient and noble..."

"Cassia, deary, you're still you, blood doesn't matter, remember?" Charis told her.

"Charis, that's Greek though, that's most common among pureblood families!" Cassia told her, her anger building.

"I changed my name when I was seventeen. I was born as Cherry Harte, a Muggleborn," her mother admitted, "Cassia, you look pale... why don't you have a seat?"

* * *

**Soo, little twists and shockers. I had some other stuff I wanted to happen, but I didn't like the way it happened, so I changed it. Hopefully you like this better! What do you think about that? Cassia has always thought she was a pure blood, but low and behold she isn't!**


	12. ELEVEN

**Chapter Eleven:**

"She's waking up," came a medi-witchs' voice as a bright light appeared through the lids of Cassia's eyes. She rubbed them before sitting up and looking around.

"What happened?" Cassia asked, looking around.

"You passed out, Cassia," her eyes darted over to her mothers who sat on the bed next to her. Cassia glared, unintentionally meaning too, causing her mother to look taken back.

"I need to leave," Cassia said dismissively to the medi-witch, "I'll be fine when I get home."

The medi-witch protested, but Cassia brushed past her and left the room, feeling her mother's eyes follow her every move. She paid for a bit of floo powder before stepping into the fire place and throwing down the powder, "Aesalon Manor."

The flames turned green, and she found herself spinning quickly before landing in the living room of her Aunt and Uncle's house.

"CASSIA!" her Aunt Mirach yelled, spotting her as she stepped out of the fire place, "Where did you go?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cassia hissed, her fist clenched as her nose twitched slightly. She couldn't look at her Aunt.

"What was that?" her aunt asked.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I WAS A HALF BLOOD?!" Cassia yelled at her, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I'm a bleeding half blood!"

"I-I didn't know Cassia," her aunt stuttered, surprised by Cassias' outburst.

"You did!" Cassia yelled, her voice beginning to crack, "You didn't want me to find out! You tortured her, didn't you! You made it so she would never come home. So she could never tell me that she was a bleeding _Mudblood_!"

Cassia would have never said that about anyone. She got on Regulus Blacks' case about saying that word, and yet there she was saying it about her own mother. She hated herself at that moment. She was never big about blood status, she had always thought that if she was a Muggleborn, she'd be the same person. She didn't understand why she cared so much that she was now a half blood instead of a pure blood.

"Cassia, we did not teach you to say that word!" Mirach Aesalon hissed, shocked by her neices' reaction.

"You didn't have too!" Cassia seethed, "I've heard it enough at school, and Keaira likes to talk about how Clover and Lily are _Mudbloods_ all the time. I bet you didn't know that."

Mirach hissed silently under her breath as she stared at her niece. Cassia stared back long and hard, furious at herself, at her aunt, at her mother. Her nose twitched upwards every once in a while, her anger showing through a burning passion in her eyes.

"Cassia, calm down," her aunt insisted, "why don't you have some butterbeer and think about everything?"

"No! I want my wand and I want to go back to school!" Cassia told her, "Or do you want me to stop learning, and give on that. I'll kill myself!"

"Cassia!" the two woman turned as her Uncle Hobart had entered through the front door, "don't you say that!"

Cassia opened her mouth to retort her her aunt hissed, "Bite your tongue, Cassia!"

Cassia glared back at her, obeying.

Aunt Mirach told her husband, "She saw her. She told her. She knows."

Cassia spun around to face her uncle, her glare holding strong under his broken looking aristocratic figure. Cassia did not feel like being rational. "I want my wand, and I want to go back to Hogwarts," she told them again, this time staring at her uncle.

The rest of the afternoon was silent as Cassia was able to fill her trunk and received her wand back from her Aunt and Uncle before being allowed to floo to Hogwarts. When Cassia arrived back at Hogwarts, she quickly left her head of houses' office and left to the common room.

"Space martian," Cassia said rolling her eyes at the password James and Sirius had insisted on using.

"Sorry deary, they changed the password," the fat lady said before ignoring Cassia. Cassia stared at her in disbelief, "what?"

"You know who I am!" Cassia hissed, "just let me in!"

"Sorry deary, can't do that."

Cassia kicked her trunk to the wall and sat on top of it, waiting for someone to appear. The portrait opened up and James and Sirius exited. "It is you," Sirius grinned at her.

Cassia glanced up, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Come on! Let's get inside," James said as he and Sirius picked up her trunk.

"Thanks," Cassia said with a small frown that neither had saw.

They set her trunk down at the foot of the girls dormitory stairs before pulling Cassia over to the table, "So what happened exactly?"

"Nothing," Cassia said quietly, "I told them it was a lie."

"Why? Aren't they going to force you to marry Regulus now or some old man with twenty-seven hippogriffs?" Peter asked on top of Remus and James.

"No..." Cassia shook her head. She could feel the tears coming. She didn't want to admit to them she was a half blood, but she didn't want to hide anything from them. They were her brothers. "I did talk to my mum."

"Mirach or Charis?" Sirius asked, remembering her mothers actual name.

"_Charis_," Cassia hissed.

"I'm guessing that didn't go over to well?" Remus asked her.

"She's..." Cassia paused and took an awkward deep breath, "...not a pure blood."

"What?!" the four boys exclaimed.

"I'm only a half blood. She's a..." Cassia had to stop herself from saying the word.

"Muggleborn?" James finished as he saw Cassia bit her bottom lip. She let out a silent sob as she nodded her head.

"What's wrong with her being a Muggleborn?" Peter asked the group, "it doesn't matter, right? I mean, Cassia's never cared before."

Sirius stared at Cassia for a minute, deciding to answer Peter's question, "All of us are purebloods," he gestured to the four boys, "and we're all accepting of Muggleborns or Half bloods, but we've never thought of actually being one of them. How would you feel if you found out both of your parents were Muggleborns, which meant you were a Muggleborn?"

"Well, I'd still be me," Peter told him, "That wouldn't change."

"Imagine that you're a Malfoy, or a Black, or an Aesalon," Sirius told him, "The wealthy pure bloods."

"I'd probably be devastated," Peter pipped, looking at his hands, "To think that I was such a noble status, and then to find out that I was only a Muggleborn would be terribly horrifying."

Peter looked at Cassia, and fell silent with a quiet, almost unaudiable, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Cassia sniffed as she wiped away her tears. She took in a deep breath and let it go, trying to stable herself, "I never thought that an Aesalon could be a half blood."

"I don't think a lot of people do," shrugged James dismissively.

"So, what have I missed while I've been away?" Cassia asked, changing the subject.

"Nothing much," Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah except you snogged the Headgirl," James teased.

"You what?!" Cassia said jumping from her chair and looking at Sirius.

"Peter dared me too," Sirius protested, "I had to do it."

"Okay, as long as you didn't do it on your own accord," Cassia said placing her hand over her heart, "Please don't scare me like that again."

"You know she enjoyed it though," Sirius shrugged, "She was all shocked at first, and like pushed me away, and then like I did the whole Black charm thing, just for fun, and by dinner that night she came back for more."

"You know she's engaged, right?" Cassia asked him.

"What a whore," Sirius rolled his eyes. Cassia laughed a little bit.

"You know there was a Quidditch game last Saturday?" James told her.

"What?!" she stared at him wide eyed, "Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It was Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You didn't miss anything," James assured her. "Before Holiday, we'll be playing Huffflepuff."

"Oh?" Cassia asked, "I talked to my Aunt and Uncle, and they've agreed to let me play Quidditch."

"Wow! That's amazing!" James exclaimed, "How did that happen?"

"I learned a new way of getting what I want," she grinned, "Suicide is a great strategy."

"They actually want you alive?" Sirius asked, "I didn't think they loved you."

"Apparently they do. That's why they wanted me to believe I was a pureblood," Cassia explained, "Maybe something's wrong with Keaira and so I have to carry on the whole Aesalon name stuff."

"That'd be amazing," James teased, "It's late though, you should go to bed."

"You're right," Cassia nodded as she stood. She paused and looked at Sirius and James, "How did you know I was outside the portrait hole?"

The four seemed to stiffen as they looked at each other. Sirius stood up and stretched, "Just simply magic, my love," he then turned to his friends, "I think sleep is a wonderful thing of affection right now. I shall see you in the morning."

"G'night, Sirius," Cassia said as he gave her a tight hug and kissed the top of her head before leaving. Peter and Remus took suit and said their good nights leaving James with Cassia.

"How's it feel to be a half blood?" James asked her in a teasing voice.

"Murderous," Cassia rolled her eyes, "I hate myself so much."

"You're still you, no matter what, Cash, you know that," James told her as he placed his hands in his robe pockets, "Tomorrow's our last day of detention, hopefully they won't make you suffer to much."

"Yeah," she nodded, "G'night James."

"G'night," he said as she left, dragging her trunk with her up the stairs. "Y'know you can _Winguardium Leviosa_ it up the stairs."

"Yes James, I am aware," Cassia rolled her eyes.

* * *

**I'm a little mad about something. I have two C2's place my story in their C2's because they claim that Cassia is a Mary Sue. Do you think she is? I'm not sure if I've explained it to everyone, but Cassia is from the Aesalon family. Aesalon was the name of the first Animagus. That's why Cassia is able to be an Animgaus too. It's like a requirement of their family. Everyone just assumes she's a Mary Sue because I don't explain everything right away and I make you guys wait. Cassia is a Greek name. Keaira is an Irish name. Serein is the only name that isn't an actual name. Cassia isn't perfect, if you haven't noticed. She can't duel, and she's not the greatest with spells. She is good at being there for the guys, she's good an acting(to some extent), and she's good at Quidditch. She's very insecure about herself, but she tries not to show it. Tell me how that makes a character a Mary Sue. I'm sorry for the extremely long Authors Note at the bottom, but that really upset me that they think Cassia is a Mary Sue just because she's an OC, and neither community gave a reason as to why they believe she's a Mary Sue. I don't think that gives them a right to place my story in their community. **

**Again, I haven't done this in a while. I am not JKR. If I was, I'd sue the people who keeps calling my character a Mary Sue. lol**


	13. TWELVE

**Chapter Twelve**

"You're back!" Gretchen called as Cassia crawled out of bed the next morning. Gretchen, standing at her tallest, slunk over to Cassia and pulled her off her bed and into a tight hug, "I thought they killed you!"

"Why?" Cassia groaned, pulling herself away from Gretchen and looking at her through squinted eyes, sitll trying to get use to the light. Cassia missed her four poster beds, and room mates.

"Well, you didn't return anyone owl's and Keaira was strutting around more proud than I've ever saw her," Gretchen explained as Cassia made her way to her trunk, pulling out a couple of towels and clothes before making her way to the bathroom. "What did they do to you?"

"Locked me away like I was a prisoner," Cassia said, pulling her dark hair out of it's night braid, "I think Azkaban would have been more relaxing."

Gretchen laughed as Cassia rolled her eyes, "I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

"I'll wait for you in the common room," Gretchen bid her a farewell before leaving Cassia to the bathroom. The door opened and the light brunette half blood witch walked out.

"Hey Aesalon, I noticed you came back last night," she said running a hand through her drying hair, "Potters lot didn't pull a single prank you know."

"Really?" Cassia asked, "That's astounding."

"Yeah, I think they were worried about you," she shrugged, "Well, I'll see you in class."

"What is my first class?" Cassia asked her, "It's been to long."

The half witch laughed, "We have Transfiguration's first, don't you still have your time chart?"

"No, I think it's somewhere in my trunk," Cassia shrugged before going into the bathroom.

When she reached the Common room about twenty minutes later, she was tying her hair up into a tie on back of her neck, a couple pieces not reaching and waving down around her face. Gretchen and Jacob were sitting at one of the tables waiting for her. When she arrived the three headed down to breakfast.

Cassia sat down across from Gretchen and Jacob, and when the boys entered, they sat down near them, James and Sirius on either side while Remus and Peter sat across. "Mornin' love," Sirius told her as he pulled a batch of eggs onto his plate.

"Mornin' beautiful," she told him, knowing he had to have missed her little sayings. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfectly well knowing your safe," Sirius told her as James agreed with a mouthful of toast.

"No pranking, I heard, while I was away," Cassia began as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"To depressing," James explained, "We were all worried about you, Remus got an E on an essay while you were away."

"No way!" Cassia said dramatically, "Aww, I feel loved, Rem! You couldn't concentrate while I was away."

They laughed and continued with their breakfast. Cassia left with Gretchen and Jacob saying something about being "grateful for not having Slytherin's the first day I get back."

She waved farewell and left with her classmates to the Transfiguration classroom. Cassia sat down and pulled out her things when she noticed she didn't have her transfiguration's book, "I must have left it in the Great Hall. I'll be right back."

"You always lose that book, Cash, I think you need to own a hundred or more so you have enough copies," Gretchen told her as she left. There was still plenty of time before class would start.

She was going down the staircase towards the Great Hall when she noticed her book at the foot of the stairs, "Found you," she said reaching down and grabbing her book, "At least this time it's not Regulus Black finding you."

"What about me?" Cassia jumped, startled by the voice as she stood up and looked around, spotting Regulus Black walking with his hands in his pockets coming down the staircase. Cassia glared at him with a frown, which he copied with a frown of his own, followed with a scowl.

"What's your problem exactly?" Cassia demanded, still annoyed from her Aunt, Uncle and mother that she still had a small flare of a temper if someone pressed a button. "You're always everywhere I wish you weren't, you say these stupid little lines that make me think for an eternity, and dammit, I know you do it on purpose!"

"Sounds like you have yourself a problem there," he shrugged nonchalantly, "Are you mental?"

"You're a real jerk," Cassia pushed past him as she made her way back up the stairs. He grabbed her wrist as she passed him and stopped her a step higher than him. She scowled for the fact that he stopped her, and realized she was still shorter than him even if she was a step ahead. "What?!"

"Aren't you going to apologize?" he asked in that _I'm better than you_ voice of his.

"Sod off, Black," Cassia sneered before turning and making her way up the staircase. He mused for a moment before turning and headed back down towards the dungeons.

Cassia slammed her book on the table as she took her seat. She crossed her arms and glared at the book that had made her run into Regulus Black numerous times over the last three months.

"Whoa, I can feel a fire burning," Jacob teased.

"Not now, Jacob," Cassia hissed.

"Let me guess, a run in with Regulus Black?" Gretchen asked, but all ready knew.

Cassia let out a frustrated noise before turning to Gretchen, "He is EVERYWHERE I go! He says those stupid little things, and gets under my skin. I know he does it on purpose, I can't think of anyone else who does that to me!"

Jacob laughed but Gretchen elbowed him in the ribs to quiet him before talking, "Sounds to me like you have yourself a problem there."

"Don't say that!" Cassia sputtered, "He said that!"

"Sorry, I didn't know," Gretchen apologized.

"I'm sorry, he just is so... so... UGH!" Cassia couldn't find the right word to describe Regulus so it resulted in her hitting her head against her book and staying there.

"Don't hurt yourself, hun," Jacob told her, "You've killed enough brain cells for a life time."

"I don't get why he gets to me," Cassia frowned, staring at the desk as she rested her head still against her book.

"I'd say you might like h-"

"I do not like Regulus Black," Cassia hissed.

"But you deny you don't, so it has to be..." Gretchen thought for a second, "You just hate him?"

"Yeah, because that's really how someone feels when they hate someone," Jacob rolled his eyes but stopped when he noticed Cassia's glare. "Ask Evans, she knows what it's like to hate someone. She's hated Potter for five and a half years."

"You're right," Cassia frowned, "I'll ask her later."

.:X:.

"Lily," Cassia said stopping the red head at lunch with the Clover. "Hey, I was wondering something..."

Clover and Lily both engulfed her in a tight hug, "We heard you had returned!"

"Yeah, yeah," Cassia said, annoyed with all the welcomes, "I really need to ask you something, Lil's."

"What is it?" Lily asked, stepping back and tilting her head in question. Clover mimicked the motion.

"You hate James, right?" Cassia began, "How do you know that you hate him?"

"Did James and Sirius put you up to this?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"No, it's because..." Cassia shook her head, "I need to know that I hate Regulus."

"Oh?" Clover asked.

"Why do you need to know that?" Lily asked, a little confused.

"Because Gretchen and Jacob say that I do like him, when I know I don't, and they said you would be able to tell me that I hate him and that I don't like him because you've always been so sure that you don't like James," Cassia said quickly, and nearly in one breath. She looked at Lily hopefully. The two sixth year girls glanced at each other.

"Okay, I understand now," Lily said after a moment, "Why don't we go find a nice spot by the lake?"

"Okay..." Cassia sighed, following the two girls.

When they reached the lake, Lily and Clover sat down and Cassia followed suit and sat with them. "How do you feel about Regulus, Cash?"

"He's everywhere I don't want him to be, he says things I don't want to hear, sometimes I don't need to hear, and he just knows how to get under my skin," Cassia explained, "I don't know how to describe what I feel for him, because I want to believe that it's hate, but I can't be sure until you tell me it's such."

"Hrmm," Lily said, rubbing her chin with two of her fingers, thinking, "I think I know what it is."

"You do?" Cassia asked.

"Yes, I do," Lily nodded, "But I'm not going to tell you."

"That means I don't hate him," Cassia groaned in disappointment.

Cassia looked to Lily, "Doesn't James always seem to appear everywhere you don't want him to?"

"Yes," Lily nodded.

"Doesn't he say the most ridiculous things that you see no point too? Or even if maybe he just says something to baffle you?"

"Yes," Lily frowned, "Why are you questioning me?"

"And James gets under your skin as it is, there's no point in asking that," Cassia frowned, "I should have asked Sirius what it feels like to hate someone. He sure as hell hates his family enough," Cassia said standing up from by the lake.

"Wait- Cassia!" Lily said standing up and looking at her.

Cassia met Lily's green eyes, "I realize what it is, but I'm going to find proof that it isn't."

"Don't tell anyone," Lily told Cassia.

"I won't." Cassia nodded before turning and leaving up to the castle.

**.:X:.**

Cassia was going up the fourth floor staircase when she bumped into someone, "Sorry," she apologized as she knocked the girls books out of her hands. She reached down and picked them up to hand them back to her, "Here-"

The books were knocked from her hands and back onto the ground. She looked up to see Serein sneering at her, "Don't touch my books you filthy blood traitor!"

"Oh, sorry for trying to show you manners. Guess they don't teach that is the _How-to-be-a-Bleeding-Prick_class you took, eh?" Cassia shot cockily. Serein gave her a hard shove, knocking her back a couple steps.

"Shut up!" Serein hissed pulling out her wand. Cassia did the same, stumbling back a couple more steps as she fumbled to get it out of her bag. She glanced up to see Serein flicking her wand to cast a spell when she heard, "_Expelliarmus!_" and she stepped back into someone.

She was at the bottom of the staircase and her back was against someone. Her hand was still in her bag, but she felt the blood rush to her face as she felt how warm the person was behind her. She finally got a hold of her wand and pulled it out, just in case there was another Slytherin behind Serein. The person behind her rested a hand on her arm and made her lower her wand. "Serein, you know it's against the rule to attack another student, especially if they don't have their wand drawn."

Cassia stiffined, recognzing the voice instantly. Serein's voice seemed cracked and broken, "R-regulus! You can't honestly be standing up for her, can you?"

Cassia turned on her heel and faced Regulus, having to look up at him as they stood on equal ground. He made her angry. He was always everywhere she didn't want him to be. She would have rather Serein beat her unfairly than have him come and save her life like he was some Prince Charming. Cassia shook slightly and Regulus looked at her as if waiting for her to say thank you, but was taken back when she gave him a hard shove, knocking him off balance and turning and quickly making her way down the stairs to take a secret passage way that Remus had showed her a couple year before.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR  
A/N: About last chapter, with the C2's. I was upset, yes, but I talked to the manager of both C2's and they both kindly removed my story. I am pleased by that. I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been distracted and Lady Livia is torturing me by not updating her story. haha so any reviews for the chapter? It's been forever! I have a new story called "Alice in Hogwarts" its a Sirius story, so I'm sure you like Sirius and think he needs some love. lol now I'm going to go eat lunch now! Byes!**


End file.
